Percy the Pop Star
by AsterousBabs
Summary: AU like all my stories, characters are OOC. Percy is a world famous popstar who is going to high school with his cousins. What will happen when he meets Thalia's bestfriend? Warning: if you dislike Jason Mraz,I don't know how you could  JK , don't read. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n hello by now I'm sure you've realized how much music influences my writing since all my songs have music in them(music is my life), well here's another! It's the typical Percy is a pop star kind of story. Most of the songs will be Jason Mraz because I LOVE him! So enjoy…or DIE! Just kidding **

**Chapter 1**

**Percy POV**

As I grabbed my guitar and walked on stage I was greeted by the familiar blinding lights and screaming fans. Without a word, I stepped up to the mike stand,

**I've been all around the world**

**I've been a new sensation**

**But it doesn't really matter**

**In this ge-generation**

**The sophomore slump is an uphill battle**

**And someone said that ain't my scene**

**'Cause they need a new song **

**Like a new religion**

**Music for the television**

**I can't do the long division **

**Someone do the math**

**For the record label puts me on the shelf up in the freezer**

**Gotta find another way to live the life of leisure**

**So I drop my top, **

**Mix and I mingle**

**Is everybody ready for the single and it goes...**

**Ha La La La La**

**L-listen closer to the verse I lay**

**Ha La La La La**

**It's all about the wordplay**

**Ha La La La love**

**The wonderful thing it does **

**Because, because**

**I am the wizard of ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's**

**Yeah The Mr. A to Z**

**They say I'm all about the wordplay**

**When it's time to get ill I got your remedy**

**For those who don't remember me**

**Well let me introduce you to my style**

**I try to keep a jumble **

**And the lyrics never mumble**

**When the music's makin' people tongue-tied**

**You want a new song **

**Like a new religion**

**Music for the television**

**I can't do the long division **

**Someone do the math**

**For the people write me off like I'm a one-hit wonder**

**Gotta find another way to keep from goin' under**

**Pull out the stops, **

**Got your attention**

**I guess it's time again for me to mention **

**The wordplay**

**Ha La La La La**

**L-listen closer to the verse I lay**

**Ha La La La La**

**It's all about the wordplay**

**Ha La La La love**

**The wonderful thing it does **

**Because, because**

**I am the wizard of ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's**

**Yeah The Mr. A to Z**

**They say I'm all about the wordplay**

**Well I built a bridge across the stream of consciousness**

**That always seems to be a flowin' **

**But I don't know which way my brain is goin'**

**Oh the rhymin' and the timin'**

**Keeps the melodies inside me **

**And they're climbin' **

**'Till I'm running out of air**

**Are you prepared to take a dive into the deep end of my head?**

**Are you listening to a single word I've said?**

**Ha La La La La**

**Listen closer to the words I say**

**Ha La La La La**

**I'm Stickin' with the wordplay**

**Ha La La La Love**

**The wonderful thing it does **

**Because, because**

**I am the wizard of ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's**

**Yeah The Mr. A to Z**

**They say I'm all about the wordplay**

**Ha La La La Love**

**I'm all about the wordplay**

**Ha La La La Love**

**I'm stickin' with the wordplay**

**Ha La La La Love**

**I love the wonderful thing it does **

**Because, because of**

**The ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's fall back in love**

**For the Mr. A to Z they say**

**is all about the wordplay**

I performed a few more songs then when the concert was over I went to find some Advil for my pounding headache. That's the worst part of my job, the headaches I get from the loud music and fans and the stress. Maybe I should introduce myself…

My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy. I'm about six foot one and I have a natural tan. I get my looks from my dad, we both have black hair and green eyes the exact color of the sea. When we get mad they get dark like the color of the ocean during a storm. When we are calm or happy they are the color of the sea when it is calm and the sun is setting. According to all the gossip magazines my eyes are my best feature. My favorite color is blue and I'm an amazing swimmer. Hmmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something, something important…oh now I remember! I'm a world famous pop star, I'm not stuck up about it though…at least I don't think I am. I grew up in a relatively poor home. My mother is Sally Jackson and she is the nicestperson in the world but she had the worst luck. The only good thing that ever happened to her was meeting my dad. My dad is Poseidon Jackson, the famous marine biologist. My parents weren't married before I was born, when they found out my mom was expecting me they got engaged. About a month before they got married my dad had to go on a trip and was lost at sea, not dead but lost. So, my mom had to raise me on her own and even though they never got married she still used my dad's last name. When I developed an interest in music she worked multiple jobs so I could take guitar lessons, if she hadn't been willing to do that for me I wouldn't be where I am now. On my twelfth birthday I got the best present ever, my dad came home. He had been stranded on an island in the Atlantic Ocean for eight years. He only survived because the natives on the island accepted him into their tribe. One day he heard a ship and ran to the coast, he flagged them down and told them who he was and they brought him back to civilization. He spent the next four years traveling around, trying to find my mom and me. I was just about o blow out the candles on my blue birthday cake when the doorbell rang. When my mom opened the door she immediately knew who he was and jumped into his arms. I on the other hand had never met him and was therefore VERY confused about who this strange man was and why my mom was so excited to see him. Now, four years later, they are happily married and I have the close, happy family I always wanted, despite the fact that my dad and I have to travel a lot.

Now I'm 16 and I want to get the high school experience I missed while I was on my world tour. My mom is really happy that I'm going to be staying home to go to school; she never said anything but I could always tell she was upset that I didn't go to high school. Tomorrow I start my junior year at Goode High School with my cousins, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo and Thalia Grace.

Thalia is also 16 and she's the daughter of my dad's younger brother, Zeus. He owns a few airlines. Her mom was a TV star in the eighties; she even had one of those big fluffy hairdos! She died a few years ago in a car accident. Thalia had a brother, Jason, but he went missing when Thalia and I were four. After Thalia's mom died Zeus remarried and his new wife, Hera, hates our whole side of the family, especially Thalia.

Nico is 15 and Bianca is also 16. They are my Uncle Hades' kids; he's my dad's older brother. Their mother was Maria Di Angelo, she died when lightning struck the tree next to their house and a part of the house collapsed on her. Uncle Hades remarried a woman named Persephone and though she didn't like Nico, she was pretty fond of the rest of us. Nico and Bianca both have olive colored skin, black hair, and dark eyes. Nico wears a lot of black and skulls but insists he isn't emo. Bianca wears a lot of silver and she almost always wears her favorite green hat.

Apparently Thalia and Bianca are excited to set me up with their friends and that makes me a bit nervous but I'll get through it. They have also been bothering me about joining band and the swim team. I'll probably try out for the swim team but I'm going to school to take a break from music so I probably won't do band. I'm definitely not looking forward to being swarmed by girls but my cousins promised to keep people away from me.

Crap it's already midnight! I have an hour long ride back home and I have to get up at six tomorrow!

**a/n tada! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n hey I'm back! Btw Annabeth doesn't really know who Percy is, she's heard a few of his songs and stuff but she isn't really aware of his stardom. Also the couples in this story will be Percabeth, Thuke, NicoxRachel, Tratie, ConnorxBianca (I know in my stories thy tend to be together but that's just cuz they r always the left over people) Gruniper, and my OCs CelinaxNoah. **

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth POV**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I slammed my hand down on the off button of my alarm clock and basically threw myself out of bed. I wiped the sleep out of my intense gray eyes then headed for the bathroom to get ready for school.

My name is Annabeth Chase. I have my mother's gray eyes and blonde hair **(a/n I know Athena has black hair but just go along with it please). **I used to live in California but then my parents got divorced, my dad remarried, and we moved back to New York, where I was born. My dad is Fredrick Chase, he's a professor which is why my mom was attracted to him. My mother is Athena Chase, the famous architect and well known genius. I also inherited her brain and her love of academics and especially architecture. My dad and his new wife, Helen, have twin boys, Bobby and Matthew. At first Helen didn't like me and the feeling was mutual but now we've learned to get along. I'm 16 years old and I'm about to start my junior year at Goode High School with my best friend in the world, Thalia Grace.

After I showered I put on jean capris, a gray V-neck shirt, and my light purple converse. I put my curly hair up in its usual high ponytail, grabbed my book bag and ran out the door to meet Thalia. Thalia was pretty easy to spot, she wore all punk clothes, she has black hair, and lots of eyeliner around her electric blue eyes. Today she was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a death to Barbie shirt, and a pair of vans.

"Hey Annie!" she said as I walked up to her.

"DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" I told her for the 213th time.

"Fine, guess what!" she said, suddenly excited, "my cousin is coming to our school today!"

"Thalia, your cousins come to school _every_ day" I replied as if it were obvious, which it was.

"Not Nico and Bianca, my kelp headed cousin, I haven't seen him in a few years."

"Kelp head?" I asked

"It's a long story; you'll get it once you meet him"

Once we got to school Thalia and I stopped at our lockers then split up, she had to find her cousin and I had to stop by the main office to fix my schedule. I was supposed to have Greek for my language but on my schedule it said French.

After I got my schedule I opened the door to the main office and started to walk out when I slammed into, what felt like a brick wall. The next thing I knew I was on the floor with all my books scattered around me.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" a deep voice exclaimed, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fin-"I looked up and came face to face with the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had messy black hair and he was around six foot. The reason it felt like a brick wall was he has a freaking eight pack and pretty good sized biceps. He was wearing a green V-neck shirt that was tight enough to show his abs, regular jeans, and green, blue, and black Osiris sneakers. His most attractive feature was his deep, sea green eyes which were filled with concern.

He stood up and held his hand out for me. I took his hand and didn't want to let go. He held on to my hand for about 30 seconds then dropped it and picked up my books for me.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." he said holding his hand out again.

"I'm Annabeth Chase" I said as I took his hand again.

"Listen, I'm new here, would you mind showing me around? I was supposed to meet someone but I can't find her."

"Sure" I said, "Can see your schedule?" I asked as I pulled out my own schedule.

I compared them and was surprised to find we had all the same classes.

**Home Room-Mr. Boop**

**First Period-Marine Biology, Mr. Wilson **

**Second Period- Math, Ms. Strait**

**Third Period-Greek, Mr. Brunner**

**Fourth Period-English, Mrs. Drusko**

**Lunch**

**Fifth Period- Free Period, Miss. Hutchinson**

**Sixth Period- History, Ms. Repido**

**Seventh Period-Music, Ms. Suntin**

"We have the exact same schedule!" I told him.

"Well, I guess that makes you my new best friend!" he said smiling, His smile was gorgeous, his teeth were a dazzling white and he smiled with his whole face, meaning his whole face lights up.

I smiled back, "We'd better get going;

Mr. Boop gets really upset if people are late!"

**a/n tada (again)**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n here we go ! This is the same chapter as the last chapter but it's in Percy's POV. And btw the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 is my dream car**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy POV**

I was having a wonderful dream about my family's last vacation to Montauk where my parents met. In the dream my mom hugged me, looked up and said,

"Percy! Time to get up honey! If you don't get up soon you won't have time to shower and get to school…PERSEUS JACKSON GET UP NOW!" It seemed out of place but I couldn't figure out what was happening.

"Percy I'm making blue waffles!" I shot out of bed and ran into the kitchen and looked around as my mom walked in.

"You go take a shower and when you get out the waffles will be done" my mom said laughing at my disappointed face when I realized there was nothing cooking in the kitchen.

I walked more calmly into my room to get my clothes and went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower I shook my head spraying water all over the mirror like wet dog. My hair is always so uncontrollably messy I didn't bother doing anything with it. I put on a relatively tight V-neck that was the same color as my eyes, some old jeans and my favorite Osiris sneakers. I sniffed the air and smelled my mom's delicious blue waffles. I should probably explain the blue thing. Someone once told my mom that there was no blue food and ever since she's been determined to prove them wrong. Plus, blue is my favorite color.

After I finished my breakfast gave my mom a kiss, grabbed my bag and my keys and ran out of the apartment. When I got out of the building I walked over to the curb and unlocked my baby. My "baby" is my blue, gorgeous, Bugatti Veyron 16.4. I know what you're thinking, "why does a sixteen year old boy need a Bugatti?" I technically didn't ask for it, I had always said it was my dream car so when my sixteenth birthday rolled around my dad unveiled it. Being the son of a famous marine biologist has its perks. I could have gotten it with my own money (being a world famous pops star also has its perks) but I wanted to save my money, besides, I have a lot of people that work for me that I have to pay.

As I pulled into a parking spot at the school people started flocking around my car. I guess most teens don't have sports cars. I took a moment to brace then opened the door and entered the large mob that had formed around my car.

"Everyone please back up a little? I'm getting a little claustrophobic. Dude! Watch the paint job!" I said trying to get them away from Black Jack (yes I named my car). Then it happened…someone recognized me,

"EHMAGAWD! THAT'S PERCY JACKSON! AAAHHHH!" a girl screamed which got all the other girls screaming,

"Oh my god I love you so much!"

"Can you sign my arm?"

"He touched my arm! I think I'm gonna faint!" and so on.

I fought my way out of the crowd and over to the main office where I was supposed to meet Thalia. I waited for a few minutes but people were staring at me so I decided to duck into the office to escape the weird looks and whispers.

I opened the door and the next thing I knew I was on the floor with someone else's books all around me. I looked around and realized I had knocked down the girl who had been walking out of the office. I jumped up and ran over to her.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fi-"she looked up at me with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Her eyes were this really intense stormy gray. She had curly blonde hair that was in a high ponytail. She was wearing a gray V-neck **(a/n I didn't realize until this moment that I have them both wearing V-necks)**, jean capris and purple Converse. I have to say she looked pretty good.

I held out my hand to help her up and she took it. It felt…right, to have her hand in mine. I held on to it for like 30 seconds longer then dropped it and started picking her books up.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." I said holding my hand out again, this time for her to shake.

"I'm Annabeth Chase" she said taking my hand. Wow, she seemed to not know who I am. It was kind of nice; for once a girl who wasn't related to me wasn't flipping out about meeting me. I looked around for Thalia quickly but still didn't see her.

"Listen," I said, "I'm new here, would you mind showing me around? I was supposed to meet someone but I can't find her."

"Sure" she replied, "Can I see your schedule?" she asked as she pulled out her schedule. I handed mine over and waited as she compared them. A few seconds later she said,

"We have the exact same schedule!"

"Well," I said smiling, "I guess that makes you my new best friend!"

She smiled back at me, "We'd better get going; Mr. Boop gets really upset when people are late!"


	4. Chapter 4 and a long author's note

Chapter 4 and a long author's note

**Hey everyone I'm making this chapter 4 and having long author's note because a certain reviewer who I personally consider too critical has complained that my AN was unimportant and against the rules. this chapter is mostly Author's note so I can address their review and even though I private messaged them I have a feeling there are more people who feel the same way. So here is the review:**

**READ THE REST OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! DON'T DO WHAT I DO AND SKIP TO WHERE THE STORY STARTS!**

_**Really honey?**_

_**There's so much, and now I'm helping Bubbles (bubblychick) with her saving**_

_**this fandom.**_

_**First, songfics aren't allowed. (Hypocrite! )Oh well, they aren't.)**_

_**Second, your characters are OOC (Out of character).**_

_**Third, Ans that don't have a chapter connected are against the ruled. What's**_

_**the point of still having it there. You could just take it down. Also, it's**_

_**not an important AN.**_

_**Fourth, there was something, but I forgot it. Right, spelling.**_

_**Fifth, your thing about Jason what's-his-face in the summary? Well, that's**_

_**really offensive. I don't mind that you like him, but you're being really rude**_

_**to people who don't like him. I am not a fan, but I don't go around shouting**_

_**that his fans suck. So please, just take out that part about how you don't**_

_**know how people couldn't. Also, the fact that you slipped into "text talk"**_

_**there shows people that your story is probably going to suck. So please, just**_

_**fix that.**_

_**Lastly, don't hesitate to respond and insult me or my ancestors. I always find**_

_**that amusing, though it sometimes ** me off when people get to graphic. Or you**_

_**could thank me. Though the latter is doubtful, either one is nice.**_

_**Please don't take this the wrong way. I mean, I took the time to write a**_

_**really long review, and it's not the most insulting it could be. I mean, it's**_

_**your longest review, and I don't think that I've ever gotten a review this**_

_**long, so be grateful. Or don't be. Either way, you know where to find me.**_

_**~Suki-Alanna**_

_**P.S. Looking at this story, I highly doubt that you are Athena. A new penname,**_

_**perhaps?**_

**First of all it isn't really a songfic I just made Percy a pop star and used songs by my favorite artist but it isn't like my other story(which is a songfic) Annabeth Chase AKA Taylor Swift. Even if you do consider it a songfic there about a million more people who have written songfics so unfortunately you are just going to have to deal with it**

**Second, in the summary of this story I stated that the story would be AU (alternate universe) and that the characters would be OOC (Out of Character)**

**Third, I said the AN was important so people would read it and receive my message to reread chapter 2 because I had reposted it. If you read it before I reposted you would be confused about certain events that take place later on.**

**Fourth, I write, spellcheck then reread my story before I post it sorry if i miss something. Sometimes when you are the one writing you think you wrote something and even when you reread it you don't catch the mistake, I'm sure it has happened to a majority of the people reading this. I know I could just have a beta or something but for some reason I just prefer to keep my writing to myself until I post it (no offense to all betas)**

**Fifth, I don't really see how it is offensive to say that I like Jason Mraz and joke about not understanding why everyone else doesn't like him (if you read the summary it says jk as in just kidding after that comment) I never said people who don't like him suck. In my experience most people who have heard his music like it because it is relaxing and has good messages and his songs are catchy. Everyone is entitled to their own musical preferences. **

**Sixth, I'm sorry for being human and getting distracted and allowing myself to slip into text talk, I'm pretty sure I'm not the first and/or only person to ever do this but all the same I apologize for not being perfect. Just because I used text talk on accident does not mean my story will suck thank you very much.**

**Seventh, I don't see how insulting anyone who doesn't like my story will do anything. I especially don't know why someone would think I would insult a stranger's ancestors because they don't like my story, for all I know we could be related. Saying something nasty back to you will not make you like my story.**

**Eighth, I would like to thank you for the long review because you took the time to write it to help me (or insult me, whichever you prefer)**

**Finally (is it just me or does this person have a lot of complaints?) I am obviously not an ancient all powerful goddess of wisdom and war, sorry to disappoint you. I honestly think that at this point you were just having fun criticizing me and couldn't think of anything else so you attacked my pen name.**

**To all of you who feel the same way but refrained from sending me a message similar to this, thank you! It proves that you are mature and that you have a life and don't spend your days criticizing strangers for writing a story you don't like.**

**Unfortunately this review does bother me and makes me a bit self-conscious about continuing the story and I have decided to wait to post more chapters after this. For all of you supportive readers, I'm sorry; let me know if you want me to continue this story or if I should just discontinue it. Since it is against the rules to post an author note without a chapter and people are apparently upset about me breaking that rule I will add the next chapter because it is short. Thanks for reading. Let me know if I should continue or not and please, if you don't like the story don't read it. It's that simple.**

**3 Iam**(not)**Athena**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth POV**

As we walked to homeroom I noticed everyone looking at us and whispering but I couldn't figure out why. All the girls around us were glaring daggers at me; I guess they all agreed about with me about Percy's looks.

"Percy!" we spun around and saw Thalia, Nico, and Bianca running towards us.

"We've been looking all over the place for you Kelp Head!" Thalia said, punching his arm.

"You never showed up, so my new best friend Annabeth here is graciously showing me around" Percy replied, putting his arm around me which felt great.

"She can't be your best friend Perce." Thalia told him.

"And why is that?" Percy huffed as he pulled me in a little closer to his chest which was rock hard.

"Cuz she's my best friend!"

**(A/N MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE THE STORY)**

"Um, how do you all know each other?" I asked after untangling myself from Percy's arms. He looked a bit disappointed.

"Annie!" I glared at her as she continued, "This is my cousin I was telling you about!"

I suddenly felt very stupid for not connecting the dots immediately, what would my mother say? OH MY GOD MY MOTHER!

"Crap!" I murmured under my breath. Percy's father was Poseidon, my mother is Athena…they are famous for hating each other! If my mother found out I was friends with Poseidon's son she'd kill me and Percy! I decided to just not say anything to avoid an issue then Nico spoke for the first time since finding Percy,

"Wait, how can you guys be best friends without your parents flipping out?" he asked stupidly.

"Nico SHUT UP!" I hissed at him.

"Wait, why would our parents be mad about us being friends?" Percy asked, his beautiful eyes filled with concern once again.

"No reason!" I said at the same time Nico, being the idiot he is, said,

"Her mom is Athena Chase"

**A/N should I continue or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n hey ppls! I decided to continue. I'm on an airplane and I'm sitting next to one of the cutest little girls in the world! Read and enjoy! Also the grades for the characters are: Freshman- Leo, Piper, surprise guest later/ Sophomore-Nico and Juniper/ Juniors-Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, Grover, Rachel, Stolls, Katie, Drew/ Senior-Luke, [another] surprise guest later on**

**Chapter 5**

**Percy POV**

My first thought after hearing that Annabeth's mom was my dad's arch enemy was "_Who gives a shit?"_

I noticed Annabeth looking at me nervously.

"Who cares who our parents are? A) I want to be friends with you, not your mom! And B) I'm not my dad-even if I do look like him- so why should your mom care?" I said as I slipped my arm around her again.

She blushed and said, "You don't know my mother, she would flip out if she knew!" I gave her my best puppy dog face and she laughed, "You know what? I don't care, she can't control who I'm friends with!"

And with that we said goodbye to my cousins and started off to homeroom again.

**Annabeth POV**

We got to homeroom right as the bell rang and Mr. Boop gave us a disapproving look but we really didn't care. We took two seats together in the back and a few minutes later Mr. Boop called Percy up to his desk.

As soon as he was out of earshot Drew, school's resident bitchy slut, turned around and hissed, "How do _you_ know Percy Jackson?" at me.

"We met today and just kind of hit it off, why do you want to know?" I responded

"I just want to know why the world famous singer/song writer son of a famous marine biologist would talk to a nerd like you." She shot back

"Wait, what did you call Percy?" I asked very confused for the second time today.

"Are you stupid?" Drew said, "Haven't you ever heard the song Wordplay?"

"Um I think I might have heard it once in the car why?"

"Percy wrote and sings that song and like a billion more. He's famous all over the world, how did you not know who he is?" That would explain the looks we had been getting as we walked down the halls earlier. How had Percy neglected to tell me this?

"Annabeth? Hello? Earth to Annabeth do you copy?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Percy snapping his fingers in my face.

"Why didn't you tell me who you are?' I asked annoyed

"Oh you found out, well I liked that you didn't treat me differently for being a star and it was nice to have someone not know who I am for once. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. Forgive me?" he said giving me the puppy dog face again. My will power crumbled.

"Oh fine but you owe me!"

The bell rang and we went to Marine Biology with Mr. Wilson.

The class went by in a blur; all I remember was Percy answering pretty much every question and sharing random facts and stories about his dad.

Next we had math, we spent most of class listening to Ms. Strait go on and on about the importance of math. Percy was pretty much spaced out the whole time.

Next we had my favorite subject, Greek, which I had with Percy, Thalia, and co. **(a/n co. =Nico, Bianca, Grover, juniper, Stoll brothers, and Katie)**

I was already fluent in Ancient Greek but I couldn't wait to do the cultural projects. I heard we do a project where everyone is a demigod. We also learn swordplay (don't tell the school board).

Percy and I walked in to see Thalia already there talking to Grover.

"G-man! I didn't know you went here!" Percy all but shouted.

"Perce! Since when do you go here dude?" Grover said as he jumped up out of his seat.

"Since this morning" Percy answered. Then they gave each other one of those high fives that turns into a half hug that guys always do.

"Ugh! Why do you know all of my friends already?" I asked

"Grover has been my best friend since we were roommates at boarding school in sixth grade!"

Then a man in a wheelchair and a tweed jacket came through the door. I, assuming he was the teacher, quickly took the seat on the other side of Thalia while Percy sat in the empty seat next to me.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Brunner. This year you will learn how Greeks lived every day, swordplay, and you will become a demigod." As he said this he passed a pile of papers to the head of each row to be passed back. The top of the paper read "_Who is your godly parent?" _ As I scanned the paper I realized it was a personality quiz that told you what god or goddess you could be related to. I already knew who I would get.

After everyone finished filling out the quiz Mr. Brunner collected them and asked the class,

"How many of you know anything at all about Greek mythology?"

I saw all my friends, including Percy, raise their hands.

"How many of you know a lot about Greek mythology and could probably come up here and teach this class?"

Again, my friends and I all raised our hands.

"Final question, who can speak fluent Greek?"

All of my friends' hands stayed up, as did mine.

"Well, it looks like we have some very talented students in this class!" Mr. Brunner said surprisingly not surprised **(a/n haha). **The bell rang and as we all scooped up our books and started to walk out Mr. Brunner called,

"I will return your quizzes and we will start the demigod project tomorrow!"

Percy and I stopped at our lockers and walked to English which was pretty uneventful.

**Lunch**

**Still Annabeth POV**

When Percy and I got to the cafeteria we quickly ran to the lunch line to avoid the huge crowd that was sure to come soon. I got behind Percy and picked up a tray and grabbed a slice of pizza, a small side salad, and a bottle ice tea. Percy grabbed a burger, fries, and a coke and slid his tray up to the register.

"That all honey?" the cashier asked with a bored look.

"This and hers" Percy said pointing at me. Before I could protest Percy handed her the money and dragged me away.

"I can get my own lunch you know" I said pretending to be mad though inside my stomach was doing cart wheels.

"Think of it as thanks for showing me around" he said smirking, "now where are we sitting?"

Apparently a lot of people heard him because the cafeteria was suddenly filled with shouts of,

"Percy sit with me!"

I scanned the room and saw Thalia and the others sitting in the back of the caf.

"Follow me" I said. I felt his hand slip into mine and, instead of saying anything, held a little tighter and lead him to the table filled with my friends.

We sat down and I noticed how everyone's (excluding Percy's relatives and Grover) eyes were huge as if they were shocked, which I guess they were. It's not every day that a world famous pop star sits down at your lunch table.

"Oh I'm sorry! Percy let me introduce you to my friends! That's Luke Castellan" I said pointing to the blonde boy sitting next to Thalia. I saw Percy look him over and stop for a moment at the large scar running down his cheek. "He's senior and Thalia's boyfriend. Last year he was the best swordsman in Brunner's class in like 11 years."

"That's Rachel Elizabeth Dare, junior" I continued, "It's ironic that her initials are R.E.D. cuz she's a red head. She's a great artist and most of her clothes are covered in her doodles from when she gets bored."

"She and Nico like each other but neither knows how the other feels" I whispered to him

I moved my finger to point at the pretty, dark haired girl with red hair streaks who was sitting in the lap of a tall boy with brown hair and an earring and being tickled. You could hear her shrieking, "Stop it! Noah stop! Seriously stop it!" through her giggles.

"That's Celina Ley, she's a junior too. She is on the tennis team and she's head of the drama department. Be careful around her though, she's a lot stronger than she looks and there's a reason she's head of the Drama department." I warned him

"Cuz she's a good actress?" Percy asked stupidly

"Well yes but she's also a drama queen. She may look nice and sweet but she can probably kick your ass. She can also be evil when she wants to be, she can twist someone's words and ruin their lives if they bother her. Other than that she's really nice as long as you stay on her good side." I replied exasperated

"The guy tickling her is her boyfriend, Noah Keaton, also a junior. He's the lead singer of a band and he plays guitar and rides a motorcycle. Celina has a thing for bad boys, rebels, and guitar players."

Percy looked at me a little nervously.

"You don't have to worry," I reassured him, "She is head over heels in love with Noah and vice versa. They were voted cutest couple last year and next year we are pretty sure they will win 'Couple Most Likely to Stay Together After High School'. I don't think I've ever seen them away from each other for more than five minutes. Oh and stay away from their lockers and if can't find them, don't open the door to any closet. I think you know what I mean."

"Um not really" he answered

"I finally understand why Thalia calls you Kelp Head! And I mean they make out and show PDA a lot. Once Grover walked in on them in a supply closet, it was hilarious, they didn't even notice him!"

"The two guys with curly hair are the Stoll brothers, the one pickpocketing Noah is Connor, he and Bianca have a "secret" fling going on but we all know about it. The other one who is pranking the brown haired girl is Travis, he's really just failing miserably at flirting with her. The girl is Katie Gardner; she's in charge of the garden club and has a green thumb. They are all juniors."

"The guy that looks like a Latino elf is Leo Valdez and the girl next to him is Piper Mclean. They are both freshman. Leo can build anything you can think of. I once saw him take a part a car engine in 20 seconds then rebuild it into a robot in 30. Piper is the school's best matchmaker** (a/n I know Piper doesn't act like a real daughter of Aphrodite but just go along with it)** and she can sweet talk anybody into doing anything she wants."

"The girl next to Grover with the green streaks in her hair is Juniper Forest, I know it's an unfortunate name, she's Grover's girl and she's a sophomore. And of course you already know Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and Grover."

I turned away from Percy and said, "I'm pretty sure you all know who this is so I won't bother introducing him" Percy pouted for a moment.

I took in a deep breath, wow that was a lot of talking!

"So Perce, are you gonna try out for the swim team?" Grover asked

Upon seeing my confused face Percy said, "I've always been a good swimmer, ever since I was like two, it's in my blood" turning to Grover he said, "Yeah I think I will, try outs are next period right?"

"Yup" Grover answered popping the p.

"Wanna come watch? I could really use the moral support." Percy said using his damn puppy dog face again. That face will be the death of me!

"Sure I guess" I said and with that he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the gym which had an indoor pool. He was about to open the BOY'S locker room door when I broke free of his grasp and punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he shouted

"I'm not going into the boy's locker room while you and like 15 more boys change!" I screeched at him.

"What, are you scared you won't be able to control yourself if you saw me change?" he asked teasingly. I blushed and thought _"I probably wouldn't"_ but then shook it off and hit him again.

"You are such a perv!"

"Ow! I'm kidding jeez!"

"Just go change!" I said pushing him into the door.

"Ok I'm going!" he said as he slipped into the locker room. I was just about to turn around when he popped out again, kissed me on the cheek and said,

"Just for the record, I probably wouldn't be able to control myself if the situation was reversed" then he slammed the door in my face and left me blushing furiously and touching my cheek thinking _"What the hell just happened?"_

**A/n oh Percy you little pervert! Wow I think that was my longest chapter ever!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n hello this is the 4****th**** chapter I've written while visiting my lovely grandparents unfortunately they don't have Wi-Fi so I'll post these chapters as soon as I get home. On with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth POV**

After recovering from my shock I walked to the pool and sat on the bleachers closest to the bottom. Coach Hedge **(a/n hahaha) **walked in to the gym and blew his whistle. At the sound of the whistle 30 teenagers in bathing suits ran into the gym and lined up. Since it was only try outs none of the boys wore the tiny speedos that swimmers who are actually competing have to wear. I scanned the line and my eyes widened when I saw Percy. He had a perfect tan and he was built. He had an eight pack and biceps that were big but not huge. He caught me staring and winked at me. I blushed and quickly looked down. Coach Hedge blew his whistle again and shouted,

"Ok cupcakes, everyone get in the pool and do a warm up lap!"

As everyone started their lap I kept my eyes trained on Percy and man was he fast! He finished his lap at least two times faster than everyone else. Apparently Coach Hedge noticed this too because he blew his whistle and shouted,

"Jackson! Get over here cupcake!"

Percy swam over and used the ledge to pull himself out of the pool. His hair was messy even when wet and there were little droplets of water dripping down his gorgeous tan abs... Snap out of it Annabeth!

"Yeah Coach?"

"Where the hell did you learn to swim like that?" he asked excitedly

"I've always been fast, I get it from my dad" Percy responded

"Hit the showers Jackson" Coach said turning back to the other swimmers.

"What? But try outs haven't even started!" Percy complained, he was about to continue when Hedge interrupted,

"Relax cupcake, you're on the team!"

Percy and I both cheered then he picked me up and spun me around, he stopped but still kept me in his arms and whispered,

"You must be my good luck charm" in my ear.

I giggled and said, "I guess so"

He leaned his head in toward me and I realized that, holy shit, he was gonna kiss me! I closed my eyes and started leaning in too. Suddenly I heard a loud whistle and jumped back…

"No PDA during school hours cupcakes!" Coach Hedge shouted at us.

Percy and I both blushed and took another step away from each other,

"Um, I'm just gonna go, um, take a shower" Percy mumbled and took off towards the locker room again.

I looked down and realized my shirt was soaked from being held by wet Percy and ran to the girl's locker room to change into the extra shirt I kept in my purse.

**Percy POV**

Damn it! I was so close to kissing Annabeth and Hedge had to ruin it! I know I've only known her for a day but I feel like I've known her all my life. It feels like something is pulling me towards her and whenever I see her heart starts beating a little faster.

I quickly got dressed after my shower and ran out to meet Annabeth. We decided to spend the rest of our free period outside in the courtyard.

When we got to the courtyard I looked around and saw that no one else was there. That was good, things were already kind of awkward between me and Annabeth because of our almost kiss. We found a nice spot in the shade and Annabeth sat down and pulled out a book about architecture. I sat down facing her and took my notepad that I write song lyric in out of my pocket. I have been working on a song that I'd had a bit of trouble with. I had the music I just needed the lyrics. I guess I just haven't had any inspiration until now. I spent the rest of the period scribbling away in my little notebook.

I heard the bell ring and jumped up then held my hand out for Annabeth. She took it and we started to walk to class not dropping each other's hand. Annabeth lead me to a room right across the hall from the door to the courtyard and we sat down in the back. The only other people in the room was the teacher who was at her desk drinking coffee, Celina who was sitting next to Noah who was rubbing Celina's thigh under the desk. I saw what Annabeth meant about their PDA. A few more kids wandered into the room and Ms. Repido stood up and walked outside the room.

"I'm going to stand outside, if anyone touched my coffee I will hurt you." She said seriously but obviously being sarcastic. As soon as she was out of the room Celina was in Noah's lap and they were making out like there was no tomorrow. When Noah's hand started to snake up Celina's shirt I threw up a little in my mouth then turned away and tried to ignore the occasional moans coming from the couple. I looked at Annabeth, who had also witnessed it, and stuck my finger in my open mouth pretending to gag. She giggled then threw an eraser at the couple as Ms. Repido walked back in.

Other than the constant displays of affection from everyone's favorite couple nothing really happened during history class. The bell rang and we headed to the class I had been dreading all day, music. It's not that I don't like music(I obviously do) but I just know that the teacher is gonna want me to play something for the class and I won't be able to get out of it.

The music was worse than I had imagined it would be. We walked into the room and were faced with about a dozen posters of the current most popular artist, me. I felt my face get red and I looked over at Annabeth whose jaw had dropped.

**Annabeth POV**

I walked into the music room with Percy in tow and my jaw dropped. There were at least a dozen giant posters of Percy all over the place and it was kind of freaking me out. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Percy's face was bright red.

The teacher came over and said to Percy,

"Oh my gosh! I saw your name on my list but I thought it was just a coincidence! You must play something for us! I will not take no for an answer!"

I could tell Percy didn't want to but he grabbed an acoustic guitar anyway and sat down on the stool in front of the class.

"Um hi everyone, apparently I have to play for you so I hope you like this it's from my new album."

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothings gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more no more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more no more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate _

_I'm yours_

_Do do do do do do do do do do do _

_Do you want to come and _

_Scoot on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_**(a/n insert multiple woahs here cuz I'm not going to write them anymore nor will I write do or anything else like that)**_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try and see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_So I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I've been saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons _

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more no more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

_Open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that_

_The sky is yours _

_So please don't please don't please don't_

_There's no need to complicate cuz our time is short_

_This oh this oh this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

As Percy finished the last line everyone started screaming and cheering. He bowed awkwardly, sat down with me and buried his red face in my hair.

"Does anyone else want to plat anything?" the teacher asked, "this class will mostly be performing for each other and supporting one another" no one wanted to play anything so the teacher asked,

"Who wants Percy to play something else?" everyone but Percy and I threw their hands into the air I just smirked and Percy groaned.

"Does anyone not one Percy to play something?" Percy's hand shot up but the teacher said,

"Silly Percy, you don't count! Now get up here!"

Percy slowly stood and walked back up to the front of the room.

"Um I actually just finished this today. It's for someone really special to me." All the girls in the class squealed for some reason thinking he meant them even though they had never talked to him. I was very curious as to who it was about though.

_This is what I look like today_

_And I'm trying not to pull out my hair_

_I'm trying hard to grow it _

_But I'm far too shy to show it back there_

_That is probably why I like wearing hats_

_There's no denying I'm deferring the facts_

_Avoiding confrontation lacks tact in a situation_

_Behind every line is a lesson yet to learn_

_But if you asked me_

_The feeling that I'm feeling is overwhelming _

_And oh_

_it goes to show_

_There's so much to know_

_I wrote this for my prettiest friend_

_But while trying not to prove that I care_

_I was trying not to make all my moves in one motion and scare her away_

_She can't see she's making me crazy now_

_I don't believe she knows she's amazing _

_How she has me holding my breath_

_So I'll never guess_

_That I'm a none such unsuitable suited for her_

_And if you ask me_

_The feeling that I'm feeling is complimentary _

_An oh_

_It goes to show_

_There moral of the story is boy loves girl and so on_

_But the way it unfolds_

_Has yet to be told_

_**(a/n insert long period of music)**_

_I know that I should be brave_

_Even pretty can be seen by the blind_

_I know I cannot wait_

_Until the day we finally learn to find each other redefining open minds_

_And if you ask me_

_The feeling that I'm feeling is over joyed_

_And it's golden_

_It goes to show then_

_The ending of this song should be left alone and so on_

_Cuz the way it unfolds _

_Has yet to be told_

He finished the song and I realized he had been staring at _me _the whole time. That song couldn't have been for me could it? Apparently all the girls in the class still thought it was written for them because when Percy stood up he was tackled to the ground by them. When the finally got up and Percy stood again his face was covered in lip gloss, his shirt was ripped in several places, and his hair was messier than usual. I couldn't help but laugh. He glared at me for a moment then cracked a smile and sat down with me again.

"Percy, would you care to share what those songs were about?" the teacher asked.

"Um, well I'm yours is really about being open to anything. It's saying I'm here for you, whatever you need I'll be there for you, _I'm yours._" **(a/n this is really what I'm yours is about according to Jason Mraz)**

"And the other one?" she pressed

Percy blushed and said, "Well it's about exactly what the name says, it's about my um, _Prettiest Friend_"

"Do we know this friend?" the teacher asked continuing Percy's torture.

"I think maybe you do" He said getting even redder

"Oh, well who is she?" everyone stared at him.

**Percy POV**

"Um, she's, ah…it's eh-" I was interrupted by the bell, Thank God! I bolted out the door then remembered Annabeth, my _prettiest friend_. I can't believe I performed that for the class! What was I thinking? The answer to that is I wasn't thinking. God I'm an idiot sometimes. I ran to my locker and quickly shoved my books in it (no homework cuz it was the first day) then ran for Annabeth's locker. On my way there I passed all my new friends, Thalia and Luke were holding hands and walking with Bianca and Nico who were bickering over something stupid. Grover was getting a soda while he talked to Juniper about the environment. Travis was bothering Katie while his brother messed with the lock on the teacher's bathroom so whoever was in there wouldn't be able to get out. Rachel was digging through her bag looking for her metro card and Piper and Leo were talking about their first day of high school. And I also saw, unfortunately, Noah who had pushed Celina up against the lockers while they made out. Can I just say something about Celina and Noah? Ew. I don't need to see them sucking face and groping each other all the time. I finally got to Annabeth's locker and, luckily, she was still there.

"Hey I'm sorry I ditched you after music, I wanted to get away from that insane teacher." I told her as I braced myself to be hit.

"It's ok, she was totally embarrassing you." She replied. I was glad she understood. I really don't want Annabeth to get mad at me. "Who was that song about anyway?"

I felt my face heat up, "How about you come hang with me for the afternoon and when we're done then I'll tell you?" I proposed

She thought for a moment then said "Sure, lead the way!"

**A/n yes in realize my OOCs don't do much besides make out but it is something to bother Percy and I'll probably do something with them later. Did anyone notice the line from Back To The Future?**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n hello this is my fifth chapter while on vacation and my second today, 7/23/11. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update but I won't have internet access until Monday and it is Saturday. **

**Chapter 7**

**Annabeth POV**

After I agreed to spend the afternoon with Percy I called my dad to let him know I wasn't coming straight home. Percy offered me his hand, which I took, and led me out to his car. On the way there we passed Celina and Noah, guess what they were doing. Did you say making out? Bingo! Noah was leaning on his motorcycle and Celina was straddling him, which couldn't have been comfortable. Noah had one hand on her ass and one up her shirt while her hands were messing with his hair. Ugh! They're my friends but sometimes I just want to hit them with something or put a wall between them.

Percy lead me up to a black and blue Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (yes I know about cars I have two brothers).

"This is your car?" I screeched

"Yeah this is Black Jack now get in before I get swarmed again." We got into "Black Jack" and drove off. As we passed the two love birds Percy honked his horn and Noah stood straight up and dropped Celina on the ground. We both laughed as we watched Noah help Celina up and try to kiss her. She went into full Drama mode and started yelling at him until he interrupted her with another kiss and they were off again.

"Before we do anything I have to stop home. My mom wants to physically see that I am unharmed she's a little overprotective." He said

"That's fine" was all I said I was still thinking about that damn song.

We pulled up to a pretty nice apartment building and got out. Percy waved to the doorman and led me to the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. Percy walked up to the only door in the hallway, unlocked it and was tackled to the ground by a giant black ball of fluff. When Percy stood up he was covered in dog slobber.

"Mrs. O'Leary heel!" he said to the dog. She immediately sat down and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Annabeth this is my mega dog Mrs. O'Leary, Mrs. O'Leary this is my friend Annabeth." Mrs. O'Leary looked up at me and whined for me to pet her.

Once we were done greeting Mrs. O'Leary, Percy brought me into his huge penthouse apartment. I could smell chocolate chip cookies in the air as I looked around. I saw another dog sleeping on a dog bed in the corner of the living room.

Percy saw me looking at the other dog and said, "That's Bessie, he looks like a cow doesn't he?"

"Did you say _he?_" I asked

"Um yeah, when we got him I was young and he looks like a cow and I thought of Bessie as a cow name so…yeah"

"Percy? Are you home?" I heard a woman's voice call.

"Yeah mom I'm here and I brought a friend; we just stopped by for a minute." He yelled back to her.

A pretty woman in an apron walked in and said, "How was your day sweetie? And who's your friend?"

"It was good and this is Annabeth Chase." He replied

"Hi I'm Percy's mom"

"Hello Mrs. Jackson." I said politely

"Oh please call me Sally! Would you kids like some cookies?"

"Mom we aren't kids and we only stopped to say hi, we are gon-"

"They're blue chocolate chip" she interrupted him

"YES!" he shouted then remembered I was there and blushed, "Sorry her cookies are really good."

After we had our cookies we said goodbye to Sally and left.

"Mom I'm going to take your car so we're a little less conspicuous is that ok?" Percy yelled on the way out.

"Sure honey, don't forget your glasses. Have fun, it was nice meeting you Annabeth!" she said

"You too!" I shouted back

We walked outside and Percy opened the passenger side door of a blue Prius **(I know it's Paul that has the Prius but he isn't in this story…well he might be later).**

Once we were inside he put on a pair of sunglasses and started driving who knows where.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we drove down 10th.

"First we are going to the Chelsea Market to get gelato then we are going to my favorite place in Central Park." He told me as he parked.

"Do you even know where gelato comes from?" I asked him

"Um…France?"

"No it's from Italy stupid!"

"I don't care where it's from! I care that it tastes delicious" he shot back.

We walked up to the counter and ordered our gelato. I got _crema _(Vanilla/cream) and Percy got _menta_ (mint). I started going through my purse looking for my wallet but Percy had already handed the woman the money.

"Percy! You already bought me lunch today; you didn't have to get pay for my gelato!"

"But I wanted to Wise Girl" was all he said

We sat down at a small table and ate then we drove over to Central Park. He parked the car again and we walked through Strawberry Fields. He led me to the lake and down a little path until we were in the cutest little gazebo right on the water surrounded by flowers labeled Wagner Cove. In the gazebo there wasn't a bar going all around it so you could sit on the edge and stick your feet into the water.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed

"I like to come here to write songs and think and just get away from everything for a little while." He stated

We spent the rest of the afternoon just chatting and getting to know each other better. He told me about his Dad and how his family was separated for so long and I told him about my parents' divorce and my step family. By the time the sun started going down it felt like we had known each other all of our lives. The sunset was beautiful and was reflected in the water which made it even prettier. A few moments later I looked up at Percy and realized he had been looking at me. He started to lean his head toward me again and I leaned closer to him. I closed my eyes when our lips met. His lips were soft and tasted like blue chocolate chip cookies. I wrapped arms around his neck and he put his on my waist. I felt him lick my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and tentatively touched his tongue with my own. He moaned and our tongues battled for dominance. He won. He nibbled on my lower lip and it was my turn to moan. A few seconds later we broke apart.

"Now I understand why Celina and Noah are always making out!" I giggled.

"Do I still have to tell you who the song was about?" he asked, smiling.

"No I think I know who it is." I smiled back

"I just realized something" he said

"And what is that?"

"We can't tell my cousins, especially not Thalia." He said cringing

"Oh God don't even think about it!" I said cringing too. If Thalia found out she would never leave us alone!

Percy stood up and dusted himself off then he helped me off and we walked back to the car.

Once we got to my house he opened my door for me and kissed me again. We stood there for about three minutes kissing before the lights in front of my house turned on. We quickly separated and he said,

"If we aren't careful we're gonna end up like Celina and Noah!"

I giggled and said good night to him then walked into my house. I greeted my family then headed for the stairs so I could go to my room and think about the day. I made it halfway to the staircase when my dad called me over to them.

"How was your first day at school Annabeth?" he asked

"Oh, you know…the usual…" I didn't really want to talk about Percy to my family, especially not my dad.

"Nothing interesting happened?" he pressed on.

"I uh...showed a new student around" I replied deciding to just keep my summary vague.

"That was nice of you" he commented

"Um, yeah…so I'm just gonna go upstairs now…bye"

I made a break for the stairs when I heard Helen call "Who was that boy that brought you home?"

Damn! I almost made it!

"Um, that was Thalia's cousin"

"Was that who you spent the afternoon with?' she asked. Why does she need to pay so much attention?

"Uh, yeah…"

"What's his name?" my dad asked

"Percy…Jackson" I answered reluctantly

Matthew and Bobby started chanting "Annie's got a boyfriend! Annie's got a boyfriend!"

Helen's eyes widened, "Percy Jackson as in the famous singer/song writer Percy Jackson?"

I nodded and my dad looked confused, "Who?"

"Oh you know who that is Fredrick. He sings that song _The Remedy_" she told him, "So what did you guy do all afternoon?" she asked me

"Well, we rode in his Bugatti Veyron 16.4,then stopped at his house and I met his mom and his dogs and had chocolate chip cookies, then we went to the Chelsea Market and got gelato, then we hung out in central park and when it got dark he drove me home."

The boys perked up, "He drives a Bugatti Veyron?" they screamed in unison.

"Yes now shut up" I ordered them

"Annabeth, tomorrow why don't you invite him and his family over for dinner?" Helen said. She said it like a question but I knew I didn't really have a choice.

"Fine" I muttered then ran upstairs finally making it to my room. Once I got there I pulled out my IPod and bought every Percy Jackson song there was then fell asleep to the sound of Percy's voice.

**A/n yay another chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n so it's the middle of the night and I'm supposed to be sleeping but I can't fall asleep so here's another chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**Percy POV**

It was the second day of school and I was at my locker getting my books and being interrogated by Nico about where I was all afternoon yesterday.

I slammed my locker and said, "Nico for the last time, I stopped home then went to my spot in Central Park! Now leave me alone!" it wasn't a complete lie.

I ran off and walked into a closet to hide in until Nico went away when I realized that I wasn't alone. I turned around to see none other than Celina and Noah, going at it as usual. I slowly backed out then sprinted down the hall only to bump into someone and fall to the ground. Next to me was a book about architecture and I immediately realized who it was.

"We have to stop meeting like this!" I said to my gray eyed, curly haired goddess.

"Shut up and help me!" she snapped back. I laughed and picked up her books then helped her up.

"By the way," she said, "my dad and Helen want you and your family to come over for dinner tonight. I know it's kind of short notice but-"

"We'd love to!" I interrupted her.

"Shouldn't you like talk to your family first?" she asked me

"Well my mom was thinking about inviting _your family _to _our_ house so I think it's ok" I told her.

Then we walked to homeroom. The first part of the day was pretty unexciting except in Greek. Today we got our tests back. I was, unsurprisingly, classified as a son of Poseidon. Annabeth, also unsurprisingly, was a daughter of Athena, Thalia a daughter of Zeus, and the Di Angelo's children of Hades. How ironic.

"All right _heroes,_" Mr. Brunner yelled over the excited chatter of the class, "around the room I have put up signs with the symbols of the gods, find the symbol of your godly parent and stand in front of it. Some of you are not demigods, but nymphs and satyrs. Satyrs go to the reed pipe symbol and nymphs go to the tree symbol."

I scanned the room and saw symbols. The lightning bolt of Zeus, the trident of Poseidon, a skull for Hades, the Sun for Apollo, the caduceus of Hermes, grapes for Dionysus, an anvil for Hephaestus, a dove and a heart for Aphrodite, a spear for Ares, a basket of wheat and grain for Demeter, the owl of Athena, the moon for Artemis, and I few I didn't recognize. I wasn't really sure why Artemis was there since she didn't have any kids but I figured Mr. Brunner would explain. I walked over to the trident then looked around the room to see where everyone else had ended up. Travis and Conner were sons of Hermes, Grover was a satyr, Juniper was a tree nymph, Celina was a daughter of Erato the Muse, Noah was a son of Apollo, and Katie was a daughter of Demeter.

"Before we continue, do any of the girls want to join Artemis's Hunters?" Mr. Brunner asked. So that was why there was a symbol for Artemis. Thalia, Bianca, and several girls I didn't know all raised their hands then walked over to Artemis's symbol.

"Everyone will do am independent project on their parent and a partner project about an event that happened involving your parent and your partner's. The huntresses have the option doing a second independent project on Artemis instead of a partner project. You have a week for the independent project and two and a half weeks for the partner project. Does everyone understand?" Mr. Brunner asked.

The whole class grumbled and Mr. Brunner took that as a yes.

"For the first project you will tell the class who your parent is, what they are god of, how you are like them, their sacred animal, plant, etc., and tell a myth about them. You will have to talk to your "siblings" because no one can use the same myth as any of their siblings. For the second project you will tell the class a myth that involves both of your parents and build any kind of product like a poster, model, etc. You may spend the rest of the period picking your partner and discussing your project."

Everyone started chattering excitedly. I turned to Annabeth at the same time she turned to me.

"Partners?" I asked.

"Sure Seaweed Brain" she smirked

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Cuz you are a son of Poseidon in class and in life and your head is full of kelp." She said with a completely straight face.

"Shut up Wise Girl!"

"Wise Girl? Is that the best you can do?" she asked

"Shut up! What myth do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I think we should do the myth about Athens. We can build a model of the Parthenon with an olive tree and a salt water spring in front of it."

"I still don't understand why Athena won. Those people must have really liked olives; I mean I would understand if she had invented pizza…" I said

"Shut up Seaweed Brain! Anyway, I think we should show the similarities in our parents and the god and goddess."

"Ok, want to come over to my house tomorrow after school to work on it?"

"Sure"

I looked around to see who everyone had partnered up with. Bianca was doing her second project on Artemis. Noah and Celina were working together; I somehow doubted that they are going to get much work done. Grover and Juniper were working together on a project about Pan. Apparently the Stolls were allowed to work together even though they had the same parent. Katie was working with Nico. The bell rang and everyone shuffled out to go to lunch.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful until music. Thankfully the teacher didn't make me perform again.

"Ok everyone I have some bad news and some good news." Mrs. Suntin said, "The bad news is the district is having budget problems and it looks like they are going to cut the music program. The good news is we are having a benefit concert to raise money for the music program and show why we need it by showing off our talented students. Percy we would really appreciate it if you participated it would bring in a much larger crowd."

I felt unsure but Annabeth nudged me in the side, hard.

"Um, sure I'd love to help." I said through my pain.

"Brilliant the signup sheet will be outside my room for the next month after that we will have auditions then the next week will be the concert." She said brightly. After she finished explaining it she let us talk about our performances.

"So Wise Girl, are you going to perform?" I asked

"I don't know probably not" she said. We talked about it for a bit longer then the bell rang and we went to our lockers.

"Do you want a ride home?" I asked her

"Sure"

"Ok well let's go before Celina and Noah get out to his bike!" I said jokingly

"Oh you didn't hear?" she asked, "They are in one of their famous fights."

"What?"

"Every month or so they get in a huge fight about something stupid cuz he's stubborn and she's a drama queen and they break up for like a week then they get back together."

"Oh…does that mean they won't be making out all week?" I asked hopefully

"Yep isn't it awesome?" she laughed. We got in Black Jack and I dropped her off at her house.

"Don't forget dinner tonight! Be here at 6 o'clock!" she yelled from her door step.

"I know I know" I called back.

I drove home and told my parents the plan and went to my room to do my homework before we went to dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

a/n I know I said I'd post all these past chapters on Monday but I got busy so I'll post them soon. Just saw my friends in Footloose and had an awkward hug with someone I have a love/hate relationship with.

Chapter 9

Annabeth POV

At exactly 6:00 pm the doorbell rang. I ran and opened the door to see Percy, Sally, and a man who looked like an older Percy standing on our doorstep.

"Hi, come on in!" I greeted them.

Sally gave me a hug and said, "It's nice to see you again Annabeth! This is my husband Poseidon."

He held his hand out to me and I shook it. Soon my parents walked in and I introduced them to the Jacksons, "Dad, Helen, this is Percy and Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. This is my dad, Fredrick Chase, and my stepmother, Helen Chase."

"Please call me Sally!" Sally said like she had to me when I first met her.

At that moment the twins bounded down the stairs.

"These are my brothers Bobby and Matthew. Guys this is Percy and his parents."

The twins looked up at Percy for a minute then Bobby said, "Are you the boy Annie loves?"

"Bobby!" I screamed. Percy was blushing and all the adults were laughing. "Maybe we should go eat"

We sat down at the table, Percy's dad sat at one head of the table and my dad at the other, their wives sat to each of their rights, Percy sat next to his mom and I sat next to him, and the twins sat next to Helen. While we ate we chatted about random things until my family brought up Percy's career.

"So Percy, do you like going on tour and performing for people?" Dad asked

"Ya, it's fun, I do get a little homesick sometimes though." He answered

"You and Annabeth should sing something together!" Helen said excitedly

"You sing?" he asked me

"And plays guitar" Helen cut in, "She sounds wonderful!"

"I really don't" I said blushing

"Oh you two should sing something!" Sally agreed

"Mom we don't have anything to sing together!" Percy said

"What about that duet you've been working on?" she asked as Percy's face got redder than mine.

"Um we don't have the music" he said

"You can play Annie's guitar" Matthew offered, stupid kid.

"I don't know the words" I said desperately

"And in don't have time to write them all out for her" Percy said quickly

"Son, I know to have your notepad in your pocket" Poseidon joined in

"Boys go get Annabeth's guitar" my dad told the twins.

They ran upstairs and grabbed it and ran back down, hopefully not hitting it against the wall on the way.

"Let's just do it so they shut up" I whispered so only Percy could hear. He sighed and pulled out a small notepad out of his pocket and started flipping through it.

"You sing all the parts written in red" he told me. He took the guitar from my brothers and sat down and started to play.

(A/N italics-Annabeth bold- Percy italics and bold-both)

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**

**Across the water, across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky**

**Oh my**

**And baby I'm trying**

_Boy I hear you _

_In my dreams_

_I feel you whisper_

_Across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Oooh oohhh ooh ooh oh ooh ooh ooh ooohh ooh **_

_They don't know how long it takes_

**They don't know how long it takes**

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_Every time we say goodbye_

**Every time we say goodbye**

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you**_

_**I promise you**_

_**I will**_

**And I'm**

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again **_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

**And so I'm sailing, through the sea**

**To an island, where we'll meet**

**You hear the music, fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

_Though the breezes, through the trees_

_Are oh so pretty, you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Oooh oohhh ooh ooh oh ooh ooh ooh ooohh ooh **_

_**Oooh oohhh ooh ooh oh ooh ooh ooh ooohh ooh **_

Percy ended it with a final strum of my guitar and our families went crazy.

"That was beautiful!" Helen exclaimed

"You two should do that for the benefit concert!" Sally said

"How do you even know about that Mom?" Percy asked

"Your music teacher sent out a mass email!" she told him

"Is everyone ready for dessert?" Helen asked. She walked into the kitchen and Sally followed her to help. My dad and Percy's dad started talking about a fishing trip he Poseidon and Percy went on and I leaned my head on Percy's shoulder. Under the table he rubbed my leg soothingly. Then the doorbell rang. My dad sent one of the boys to answer it and I was slightly confused since we weren't expecting anyone.

"So somehow, a thirteen year old manages to hook a great white shark, back then Percy wasn't quite as strong as he is now so he's yanking his fishing pole all over the place and I'm thinking, 'how the hell is he going to get that on deck?' then I see him go flying over board! He's in the water and the shark is dragging him around but he's standing up so it's like he's water skiing! So we ended up having to use the giant crane we use to lower the submarine to get Percy back on board!" Poseidon said laughing

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" we heard someone shriek

**Another cliffy **


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n ok tada new chapter **

**Chapter 10**

**Annabeth POV**

We all looked towards the front door and saw my mom, fuming.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mom and Poseidon screamed at the same time.

"I AM VISITING MY DAUGHTER BARNACLE BEARD" she screamed

"I WAS INVITED TO DINNER WITH MY FAMILY TO MEET MY SON'S FRIEND OWL HEAD! (my mother runs a rehabilitation center for injured owls because she believes they are very smart birds)" he screamed back

They looked over at us, still leaning on each other. We quickly straightened up.

"ANNABETH ERIN CHASE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS…SEA SPAWN?" Mom yelled shifting her anger towards me.

"Just because you don't like his dad it doesn't mean I can't be friends with Percy." I said calmly.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO SPEND TIME WITH MY ENEMEY'S SON" she shouted

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY SON" Percy's dad screamed at her

The fighting continued like this for a while longer. It finally ended when Sally got Poseidon's attention and said,

"I think it's time for us to go now. Thanks for dinner, it was lovely meeting you."

"Thanks for coming; we'll have to do this again sometime." Helen replied, nervously eying my mom. I got the feeling she didn't like the idea of my family spending time with Percy's.

After the Jacksons left my mom continued to yell at me. I tuned her out but I didn't need to be paying attention to know what she was upset about. Finally, after like half an hour of her yelling at me, I snapped.

"I'M NOT TEN YEARS OLD YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH!"

My mom was shocked. I'd never raised my voice at her before. Before she could say anything else I stomped up to my room and locked the door.

Once I was there I called Thalia to vent.

**(a/n bold-Thalia **_italics-Annabeth)_

**Hello?**

_Hey Thals_

**Oh hey Annabeth. What's up?**

_Oh not much. Percy and his parents came over to dinner then my mom burst in and got in a huge fight with Poseidon and told me I can't be friends with Percy any more…you know the usual.__**(a/n I know that was a giant run on just ignore it)**_

**Holy shit**

_I know_

**You had my cousin over for dinner with my aunt and uncle?**

_Thalia you're missing the point! My mom came in and flipped out about Percy!_

**Why, I mean I know she doesn't like Uncle P but Percy's ok. It's not like you guys are dating.**

…

**Annabeth?**

…_.._

**I know you're still there**

…_.._

**WHAT? YOU'RE DATING MY COUSIN?**

_Ow Thalia! God, burst my eardrums why don't you!_

**You and Percy…wow. I was actually kind of expecting it.**

_You what?_

**Yeah…all of us were.**

_Wow_

**Anyway, we were all thinking about having a sleep over, wanna come?**

_Who's all of us?_

**The girls**

_I have to ask but I'd love to come_

**Great it's at my house; you can either come over at five or just come home from school with me**

_I'll come straight home with you to help set up_

**Great! See you tomorrow!**

_Bye_

I hung up and started getting ready for bed. There was a knock on my door,

"Annabeth? It's Helen"

"Come in" I called

Helen came in looking tired.

"How are you?" she asked

"I'm fine, I'm sorry my mom ruined dinner" I apologized

"She didn't ruin it honey…she made it, uh, interesting"

I had to laugh at that.

"So tell me about Percy" she said. I knew this was coming. I hate to admit it but I'm glad it's Helen asking not my mom.

"Well, he's a pop star, he goes to my school, he's Thalia's cousin, his dad is Poseidon Jackson…" I rambled on before she interrupted me.

"I already know all of that. I meant, tell me about you and Percy"

I blushed, "We, um, kissed yesterday and he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And you said…?" she trailed off

"Yes of course!"

"Of course, tell me what he's like" she sounded like one of my friends begging for details.

"Well he's really sweet, romantic, and deep. He really gets me. He even wrote a song for me!"

"Shut the front door!" now she sounded really unlike herself.

"Yeah, it's called Prettiest Friend. He wrote it before he asked me out." I said blushing furiously, "He, uh, gave me a recording of it…do you want to hear it?" While the parents were all talking and getting to know each other Percy had given me the cd.

"Absolutely!"

I played the song for her and she squealed like a teenager.

"That's amazing!" she said, "I think you found yourself a perfect boy" my face could not be redder.

"Thanks, I do too." I answered, cheeks burning.

"Well get some sleep, it is a school night." She said

"Ok, oh wait can I sleep over at Thalia's tomorrow?" I asked

"As long as you finish your homework" she said after thinking for a moment

"Thanks and Helen?" I called after her

"Yes?"

"Can you, um, not mention this to my dad?"

She smiled and nodded before shutting my door.

I fell asleep quickly after that.

That night, I dreamt of a certain raven haired, green eyed popstar.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n blah blah blah …am I Mr. D or Ke$ha? **

**Chapter 11**

**The Sleepover (OMGs! It actually has a title)**

**Annabeth POV**

School passed by quickly, the only thing that really stuck in my mind was that Celina and Noah weren't all over each other. In fact it seemed like they were avoiding each other. Maybe Celina would explain at the sleep over.

Suddenly my hair, which I wore down for a change, started whipping all over the place. After I wrestled it into its usual high ponytail I looked up. Thalia, without warning, had put the top of her car down. Thalia has a black mustang convertible which she loves almost as much as Percy loves Blackjack. I could only faintly hear the radio because of the loud wind whipping around us. A few moments later that wasn't an issue. Suddenly we were those obnoxious teenagers you see driving around with the windows (or roofs) down blasting our music.

_Well I saw fireworks from the freeway_

_And behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away_

_Cuz you were born on the fourth of July_

_Freedom ring_

_Well something on the surface it stings_

It took me a moment to recognize it but when I did I smiled. It was one of Percy's earlier songs.

_I said something on the surface_

_Well it kinda makes me nervous_

_Who said that you deserve this_

_And what kind of guy would serve this_

_We cure this dirty old disease_

_Well if you gots the poison I gots the remedy_

_The remedy is the experience_

_Cuz there's a dangerous liaison _

_I says the comedy is that it's serious_

_Cuz there's a strange enough new play on words_

_I said the tragedy is how you're gonna spend_

_The rest of your nights with the light on_

_So shine the light on all of your friends_

_When it all amounts to nothing in the end_

_I _

_I won't worry my life away hey_

_I _

_I won't worry my life away hey_

_Oh oh oh oooh_

_Well I heard two men talking on the radio_

_In a crossfire kind of new reality show_

_Uncovering the ways to plan the next ig attack_

_Well they were counting down the ways to tell the brother_

_And we'll be right back after this_

_The unavoidable kiss_

_With the minty fresh death breath that's sure to outlast _

_this catastrophe _

_dance with me_

_cuz if you gots the poison I gots the remedy _

_The remedy is the experience_

_Cuz there's a dangerous liaison _

_I says the comedy is that it's serious_

_Cuz there's a strange enough new play on words_

_I said the tragedy is how you're gonna spend_

_The rest of your nights with the light on_

_So shine the light on all of your friends_

_When it all amounts to nothing in the end_

_I_

_I won't worry my life away_

_Hey oh oh oh oh oh_

_I_

_I won't worry my life away_

_Hey oh oh oh oh oh _

_When I fall in love_

_I take my time _

I couldn't help but snort at that. We'd known each other all of two days and we barely go anywhere without the other.

_There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind_

_You can turn off the sun _

_But I'm still gonna shine_

_And I'll tell you why_

_Because the remedy is the experience_

_Cuz there's a dangerous liaison _

_I says the comedy is that it's serious_

_Cuz there's a strange enough new play on words_

_I said the tragedy is how you're gonna spend_

_The rest of your life with the light on_

_So shine the light on all of your friends_

_When it all amounts to nothing in the end_

_I_

_I won't worry my life away_

_Hey oh oh oh oh oh_

_I won't I won't I won't_

_I won't worry my life away_

_I won't worry my life_

_I won't _

_Worry my life away_

_Oh no_

_Cuz I wont_

_And I won't_

_And I won't_

_Worry my life away_

_I won't I won't I won't_

_Worry my life away_

_**(and on and on)**_

_**radio host: That was The Remedy by our own Percy Jackson **_**( a/n this is a NYC based radio station) **_**Actually we have a bit of gossip about everyone's favorite teen pop star which we will reveal after this song.**_

Thalia turned to me looking a bit alarmed.

"What could it possibly be?" she asked, "He hasn't done anything but go to school, and everyone already knows about that."

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

The DJ finally came back on after an incredibly annoying, stupid song explaining the order of the days of the week. The girl singing it sounded like she was plugging her nose and most of the lyrics were painfully obvious to anyone with half a brain. We all know that Saturday comes after Friday.

_**You were just listening to Friday by Rebecca Black. Now we have a hot scoop on Percy Jackson who just recently went back to high school. Unfortunately for all of Percy's fan girls, rumor has it that People Magazine's #1 Breakout Star **_**(I needed something like that for him to win. I'm not even sure if that exists) **_**is off the market. Tune in to our TV channel tonight at 7:30 on your TV to find out more about the lucky lady who managed to snag Percy.**_

"You don't think…" Thalia trailed off

"It isn't possible, we've only been going out for three days!" I almost shouted.

By the time the announcement ended, we had arrived at Thalia's house. We tried to sneak in as quietly as we could. Neither of us wanted to see her step-mom, she hates both of us. Apparently I did something to offend her at some point in time. She just doesn't like Thalia because she's Zeus's daughter by another woman.

"Thalia!" damn, so close!

We turned around to face Hera.

"What is your _friend _doing here?" she asked, saying friend as if it were the most disgusting thing she could think of.

"She is helping me set up for the sleepover" she replied just as icily.

With that being said, she grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

"You had better not ruin my house!" she shouted after us.

I heard Thalia imitate her faintly under her breath. I would've laughed if Hera wasn't still at the bottom of the stairs.

We quickly set up the entertainment room for the sleepover. There was a projector, screen, a giant couch, a few cabinets, and a Wii. We pulled the Rock Band instruments out of a closet and left them beside the screen.

"I'll get the snacks and drinks; you pick out a few movies." Thalia said as she walked out of the room.

I'd been to the Grace's house many times but I was always overwhelmed by the amount of movies they had. I started to sift through them slowly.

I finished a few minutes before Thalia came back with the snacks. She had bowls of popcorn, cheese balls, every kind of chip in existence, and lots of candy.

"What movies did you pick?" she asked. I handed her my stack. The small stack contained: Back to The Future, The Kids Are All Right, The Social Network, Zombie Land, Tron Legacy, and Easy A. I realize that to watch all of those it would take at least 12 hours but we usually put them all into the projector (it holds up to six discs at a time) and push play. It plays all our movies in the order we put them in and we fall asleep watching them. Before we fall asleep we pig out on all the snacks until we are almost about to puke. This is our sleepover ritual.

_Ding Dong!_

"THALIA!" Hera shrieked, "GET THE DOOR!"

She ran out muttering under her breath. A few minutes later she came back with Juniper, Piper, Rachel, Bianca, and Celina trailing after her. Celina looked uncharacteristically unhappy.

"Did you guys hear about Percy on the radio?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, we have to watch that later. I'm curious." Thalia answered.

We quickly set up our sleeping bags in a pinwheel form so all our heads were together. We ordered pizza from our favorite place, Poppy's. They were right down the street so it came quickly. By the time we finished eating it was 6:30. We decided to play Rock Band until the thing about Percy came on.

Celina started with the microphone because she has an amazing voice. She kind of has to, being head of the Drama club which often includes musicals. Thalia played guitar, Juniper played the bass, and I played drums. Piper, Katie, and Bianca watched us rock out contently and Rachel sketched us.

7:30 came around quickly and we all gathered on the cushy sofas. Thalia turned the TV on and changed it to the right channel.

A perky blonde woman was talking about a new movie coming out.

"EAT A HAMBURGER!" Thalia yelled at her. **(a/n me and my friend do that to the blonde woman on channel 6 who does traffic or the weather, I don't remember which.)**

"**Now, we move onto our latest teen heartthrob, Percy Jackson. Everyone knows he's back in school but, did everyone know he has a new girlfriend?" ** she said excitedly.

Thalia and I exchanged looks.

Next to the woman they showed a blurry picture that looked like it was taken with a cell phone. Despite the graininess of the picture you could definitely tell it was Percy KISSING SOMEONE! I flashed back to all the times I had approached Percy. He was always surrounded by girls but that was to be expected. I distinctly remembered this girl being way too close to him very often.

"**Percy's new girlfriend appears to be Drew Mai, daughter of the business tycoon Jonathon Mai" **Drew was a complete whore! Percy KISSED her? He is dead!

Everyone was watching me carefully, making sure I wasn't about to explode. I calmly pulled out my cell phone and dialed Percy's number.

**(a/n bold=Percy **_italic= Annabeth__**)**_

**Hey Wise Girl!**

_Don't "Hey Wise Girl" me _

**What's wrong?**

_When did you plan on telling me you made out with Drew Mai?_

**Oh shit **he muttered **Listen Annabeth, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!**

_Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened. We are through! Don't talk to me again you cheating bastard!_

**Annabeth, please! You gotta listen to me! I would never-**

_Bye Percy_

And I hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n **

**Chapter 12**

**Percy's POV**

After school all the guys came back to my house to hang out. The girls were having a sleepover so we decided to all hang out together. I picked up some food while the Stoll brothers went to the movie store. We planned on eating junk food and having a Die Hard marathon.

When I got to my apartment I found the guys all sitting outside the building. They jumped up and followed me into the nice elevator that would take us up to the top floor. In the elevator I told them the rules,

"Ok guys, here are the rules. No touching my guitar, no harassing my dogs, no upsetting my mom, and no breaking things."

Everyone nodded.

"Hi mom" I called as I walked in.

There was a chorus of "Hi Mrs. Jackson" with the exception of Nico who, of course, called her "Aunt Sally"

"Hello boys" she said coming out of the kitchen, "There are cookies in the kitchen for you."

We demolished a tray of cookies in no time flat then went to the entertainment room. We popped the movie in the DVD player and took our seats.

"DIE HARD!" we shouted as we shook our fists.

The movie started and we watched and ate our burgers (except Grover since he's a vegetarian). When it finished Die Hard I went to retrieve Die Hard 2.

"Travis, Connor, this is Die Hard 1 again!" I exclaimed

"oops" Connor said

"But, if we watch it again it will be, Die Hard 2 (too)" Travis yelled. **(a/n got that from Friends, gotta love that show ) **

"Whatever" I said about to push replay.

"Wait!" Nico shouted.

"What?"

"Grover and I heard something on the radio about a 'huge scoop' about you." He told me

"Oh yeah, apparently you have a new girlfriend" Grover remembered.

Nico took the remote and flipped through the channels until he found the right one.

"**We'll be right back with our news about teen pop sensation, Percy Jackson"** the overly perky woman was saying. Then it went on commercial.

We waited for it to come back on and made fun of some of the commercials. We even got in a fight about super heroes after a Green Lantern trailer.

"Superman is beast!" Nico shouted

"No way, Superman is cheap. No one should have that many powers. He almost beat the Flash in a race! That's impossible; the Flash's tagline is 'The fastest man alive'!" Noah screamed back. **(a/n that legit bugs me, The Flash is the best!)**

"Batman is the best. He doesn't have any powers yet saves many people and his city on a regular basis! And he's a billionaire." Travis pointed out.

"Same thing with Iron Man though." Connor said

"But Spiderman lives in New York so there's more people and he's just a kid" Leo argued.

"The Green Lantern is the best hero; he can do anything he wants. His powers aren't limited to flying and running. He can do anything he can imagine and will." I said

"GUYS! It's back on!" Grover shouted over the arguments.

"**Now, we move onto our latest teen heartthrob, Percy Jackson. Everyone knows he's back in school but, did everyone know he has a new girlfriend?" **

Everyone just looked at each other then turned to me.

They showed a grainy picture of me a girl that was NOT Annabeth. Shit! Someone must have taken it yesterday when Drew like, forced herself on me.

"**Percy's new girlfriend appears to be Drew Mai, daughter of the famous business tycoon, Jonathon Mai" **It was quiet for a moment.

"You made out with DREW?" Luke asked

"NO! She attacked me but I couldn't hit a girl so I couldn't defend myself!" I shouted.

"Annie is going to be pissed!" Travis said

As if on cue my phone rang.

(a/n bold=Percy italic= Annabeth)

**Hey Wise Girl! **I said nervously.

_Don't "Hey Wise Girl" me _

**What's wrong?**

_When did you plan on telling me you made out with Drew Mai?_

**Oh shit. Listen Annabeth, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!**

_Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened. We are through! Don't talk to me again you cheating bastard!_

**Annabeth, please! You gotta listen to me! I would never-**

_Bye Percy_

Then she hung up.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her!" I shouted in frustration.

"Girls are paranoid like that" Noah said, "Celina is convinced that I'm cheating on her with one of Drew's friend who's name I don't even know. Apparently I was checking her out this morning"

"Is that why you guys weren't all over each other?" Connor asked

"Yup" Noah responded, "You know how she gets. She likes to make a big fuss out of things and keep our relationship interesting. Every little thing that I do wrong she blows out of proportion. She'll be back by tomorrow"

"You sound pretty confident" I said

"It happens every few weeks" he said simply, "Annabeth on the other hand is a grudge holder. You are not going to get out of this easily"

"Just do something really romantic" Luke told me, "Girls like that shit"

"Like what?" I asked

"I dunno, write her a song."

"I've already done that." I said, "But that gives me an idea"

**A/n Cliffy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n this chapter is brought to you by the letter J**

**Chapter 13**

**Annabeth's POV**

I hung up with Percy and felt the tears coming to my eyes. Everyone circled me in a big group hug.

"I'm sorry Annabeth" Juniper said

"I can't believe Percy would cheat on you" Thalia said

"Yeah, our cousin isn't the type to cheat on someone" Bianca agreed

"Anyone could be the cheating type" Celina sniffed. "Noah and I broke up this morning because he has a thing for one of Drew's slutty friends. He was totally checking her out this morning."

Thalia rolled her eyes. We all knew they'd be making out in class in no time.

"Let's watch the movies maybe it will take your mind off it" Piper suggested

Thalia pushed play and Back to the Future started.

We went through all the movies before we fell asleep. I was drifting off when I heard soft guitar music.

"Does everyone else hear that?" Katie asked sitting up. Something hit the window and the music got a tiny bit louder.

"I think it's coming from outside" Bianca said

They all ran over to the window and let out shocked gasps.

"Annabeth you have got to see this" Thalia said

**Thalia's POV**

We all ran over to the window (minus Annabeth) to see what was going on. When we got there we all gasped.

Percy was standing outside the window playing guitar and singing (presumably) to Annabeth.

_So I won't hesitate _

_No more no more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

_Hmmmm mmmm mmm_

_Well open up your eyes and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find_

_Love love love love _

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more no more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate _

_I'm yours_

"Annabeth come here!" I shouted

"No, I don't want to see him" she said stubbornly

The song ended.

"Come on Annabeth! I've called you a billion times! Didn't you get my messages?" he shouted, "I swear I didn't cheat on you!"

She jumped up and ran over to the window.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE JACKSON! YOU CAN'T JUST SING A SONG OUTSIDE MY WINDOW AND EXPECT ME TO COME RUNNING BACK TO YOUR CHEATING ASS!" she screamed.

Wow.

She closed the window and curled up in her sleeping bag. She barely talked to us after that. I turned around and saw Celina crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"THAT WAS SO ROMANTIC!" she cried, "Noah has never done anything that romantic for me!"

I need some more normal friends.


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n it's here….run, don't walk, to read…PERCY THE POPSTAR**

**Chapter 14**

**Percy's POV**

After singing outside the window failed I started on plan B. I called my manager and publicist and started to plan my next concert. Then I started writing a few new songs for a certain blonde haired know it all. I ended up writing five new songs for her. Next I called Thalia.

**(bold-Percy **_italics-Thalia__**)**_

_Hello?_

**Hey Thals. I need you to do me a favor.**

_What kind of favor?_

**I'm having a special concert for Annabeth and I need you to make sure she goes.**

_Okay but only because I know you wouldn't cheat on her._

**Thanks Cuz. I have to go, I have to look at the posters for the concert.**

_Ok, Bye Perce!_

That was easy. I hung up with Thalia then called Nico and told him to round up the guys. They were all at my house.

"Okay guys, we need to hang these posters all over the city." I said handing them each a stack of flyers. They read:

**Percy Jackson's Wise Girl Concert** (a/n I know stupid name)

**One Night Only**

**All proceeds go to Athena's Owl Habitat**

"I can't believe you are doing all this for a girl" Connor said

"She's not just a girl she's special" I informed him

"Cough*Whipped*Cough" Travis commented

We spent the rest of the day hanging up posters. Everyone I saw seemed pretty excited about the concert though a bit confused about the name. I hoped the concert would be enough to get Annabeth to forgive me.

**A/n sorry for the short chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n just saw a Jason Mraz concert and he was AMAZING! There aren't words to describe how awesome that concert was.**

**Chapter 15**

**Thalia's POV**

Annabeth didn't talk to Percy all week. I tried to convince her to see him but she stubbornly refused. Percy called me and I agreed to bring Annabeth to his concert. We all hoped Annabeth would be won over and see reason. They weren't the only couple having issues.

One of Travis's pranks went too far and Katie refused to speak to him. Bianca and Connor still wouldn't spend more than five minutes in the same room without at least three other people. Nico and Rachel were clueless about the other's feelings. Then there was Celina and Noah…

**Noah's POV**

I walked into school on Monday looking for Celina. She'd had all weekend to cool off about my supposed cheating and was probably going to beg for me to get back with her. At least that's what I thought.

I went over to her locker and found her laughing loudly and twirling her hair while talking to Josh Donahue.

"You are so funny Josh!" she said in an overly happy tone.

I didn't understand it. He was the opposite of her type. She liked bad boys, rebels, guitar players, and well, guys like me! Josh Donahue was captain of the soccer team, sensitive jock, goody goody!

"Celina!" I called as I walked up to her.

She regarded me coldly while Josh looked confused and slightly nervous.

"What do you want?" she snarled

"Can we talk? Alone?" I shot Josh a look.

"I'll um see you later Celina" he said nervously.

"Bye Josh!" she said sweetly

"What do you want" she asked coldly

"Come on Lina, you know what I want" I said

"Don't call me that! I don't want anything to do with you"

"Babe I miss you" I said smoothly

"Don't call me babe. My name is Celina." She snapped

"You know you want to get back together"

"No I don't." she said

"What the hell did I do?" I asked exasperated

"You know exactly what you did!" You were checking out that whore!" she shrieked

"I was not! She's not my type. Just like Josh isn't your type!" I shouted back

"_Josh _is so my type!" she argued

"Yeah, the preppy, goody two shoes jockstrap is totally your type" I said sarcastically.

"You don't know anything about him!"

"I do know a lot about _you_ though" I said, "You like badass, guitar playing, bad boys; not sensitive, straight A, jock types"

"You are an idiot." She hissed

"You are overreacting! I barely even looked at what's-her-name! God, you and Annabeth are paranoid."

"Oh don't even mention Annabeth and Percy!" she said growing visibly angrier. "When Annabeth got upset Percy immediately went and did something romantic for her! You went and watched fucking Die Hard with your buddies! When was the last time you did something romantic for me?"

"What about-"

"Feeling me up in the janitor's closet doesn't count as romantic!" she cut me off.

"What about our project together for myth?" I asked

"I'll do it just stay away from me" she snapped.

She slammed her locker closed and flounced off.

Damn she was dramatic… and hot.

**(a/n I wanted to add more to their story. I'll be doing the same with all the other couples)**

**Nico's POV**

On Friday morning Thalia, Luke, Bianca, and I met up early to go over the plan. We had to make sure Annabeth came to the concert. My job was to act like something was wrong with Thalia and get Annabeth to her. Bianca pulled out her make up kit and started giving me a black eye.

I saw Annabeth at her locker and ran over to her.

"Dude! Thalia is flipping out. Look what she did to my beautiful face!" I cried

"Oh my God where is she?" Annabeth asked, totally not caring about me.

"She ran into the girl's bathroom" I grumbled. It was good to know people cared about my health. Not.

Annabeth ran off to the bathroom and I texted Luke to let them know she was coming.

**Luke's POV**

I got Nico's text and was ready for action. I saw Annabeth turn the corner and I wrapped my arm around the closest pretty girl to me making sure Annabeth saw. My part of the plan was just torturous. Having to hold and flirt with a pretty girl…so horrible. Hahaha

**Thalia's POV**

I was sitting in the bathroom pretending to cry. Percy's lucky I'm such a good cousin.

Annabeth ran in looking panicked.

"Thalia, are you ok?" she asked

"Luke made a "study" date on our anniversary this Friday!" I "cried"

"Oh Thalia I'm so sorry! I thought your anniversary was in the summer" she said

Shit

"This is the anniversary of the first time we met" I covered quickly

"I'm sorry Thals. I just saw him hitting on some girl in the hall"

Even though I knew it was part of the plan I let out a loud wail.

"I'll spend Friday night with you if you want" she said, "We can do anything you want"

Now I got her. I knew she'd make this exact offer.

"Promise?" I fake sniffed

"I swear on the River Styx" she said

Yeah we talk like that. When we are really serious we swear on the Styx since all our parents have Grecian god names.

"Thanks" I said and hugged her. That was too easy.

**Annabeth's POV**

When Thalia made me swear on the River Styx I got a bad feeling. Still she was my best friend so I agreed.

Later during myth we gave our individual presentations. I volunteered to go first.

"My mother is Athena. My real mother's name is also Athena too. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and warfare. Though Ares is the god of war, Athena deals more with strategy.


	16. Chapter 15 and a half

**Filler chapter**

**Celina's POV**

**Wednesday**

"Do you wanna come to my soccer came tonight?" Josh asked nervously.

"Sure" I giggled, "I'll be your good luck charm"

"Cool" he said looking relieved.

I giggle again. Josh was so adorkable!

Josh Donahue is tall and has longish curly brown hair. He's captain of the soccer team, my favorite sport, besides tennis of course. He has a really chiseled jaw which makes him look really hot. He's really smart and a little dorky but hot dorky. He's also super sensitive unlike some jerks I could mention.

I saw _him _glaring at us from across the hall and decided to give him a show.

"Josh there's something in your hair. Let me get it" I said.

I had to contain my urge to laugh as Noah glared at us while I ran my hand through Josh's hair.

"There, perfect! Your hair is really soft" I said

"Thanks" he said blushing. Noah was turning red too but I got the feeling he wasn't blushing.

The warning bell rang and I gave Josh a hug before heading to homeroom.

I was about to turn the corner by my homeroom when I was dragged into a closet.

I bit my capturer's hand and he let go of my mouth.

"What the hell!" he yelled. I recognized his voice

"What do you want Noah?" I asked irritably, "I need to get to homeroom"

"Are you done?" he asked

"Done what?"

"With your little game" he hissed

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" he said

"No I don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to homeroom. If I'm late again I'll get detention and I won't be able to go to Josh's soccer game" I huffed. And with that I opened the door and went to homeroom.

Noah was getting so annoying. He thought he could cheat on me and check out other girls and I'd just come crawling back to him after a few days.

After school I went home and did my homework. When I finished I started getting ready for the soccer game.

All through the game I screamed Josh's name. Towards the end of the game we were tied with the other team and at the last second of the game he got one last goal. His teammates lifted him up on their shoulders. Our victory meant our team was going to the championship games. I ran onto the field with the other spectators and gave him a flying tackle hug. He caught me and spun me around. I ignored the fact that he was all smelly and sweaty. He looked at me then kissed me. I kissed back and couldn't help but notice that it wasn't the same as kissing Noah. I shook the feeling off.

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" he asked

"Yes" I answered and kissed him again, hard. He was surprised by the force of it and stumbled. He fell to the ground with me on top of him. We both laughed and kissed again.

**Noah's POV**

**Thursday**

I came into school in a bad mood. Jock boy stole my girl. When Celina said she was going to the soccer game I decided I should check it out. I sat a few rows above her. She was screaming his name the entire time. When he shot the last goal and won the game she ran onto the field with all the other fans. She almost tackled him. He caught her and spun her around. I could feel myself getting mad. Then it happened. He kissed her. She looked surprised but kissed him back. I saw him say something to her and she nodded vigorously. I had a pretty good idea of what he said. Suddenly she kissed him. He was so surprised they both fell. They laughed and kissed again. I was seething on the way home from the game. To top it all off it started raining while I was riding home on my motorcycle.

I got even angrier when they walked into school. He had his arm around her shoulders and she had hers wrapped around his waist. They were both laughing and cuddling. They got to her locker and he gave her a seemingly endless kiss, and then went to his own locker.

When she turned around I realized something that pissed me off even more. She was wearing his warm up jacket. It was red and white, our school colors. The jacket itself was red with two white stripes going down each sleeve and the zippers and writing were white. Across the back in giant capital letters it read "DONAHUE" On the front there were two zippering pockets, on the upper left side was "Josh"in smaller print and on the right side there was a soccer ball and "Goode High". She finished at her locker and closed it. I was going to go talk to her when Donahue came up again. He took her books and they walked off to homeroom. I got so mad I punched a locker, leaving a large dent in it. A few students looked at me when they heard the noise but I glared at them and they turned around.

I decided to seek out Percy's help. He seemed good with romantic stuff. He came up with a great idea and I got started on it right away. If this didn't get her back nothing short of me proposing to her would.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Percy's POV**

The concert was about to start. I'd called Thalia five times in the last two hours to make sure Annabeth was coming. She assured me that Annabeth would be here.

"Time to start" Nico told me

"Hello everyone!" I called as I ran onstage "This concert is for someone very special to me. I also have an announcement to make."

Everyone quieted, suddenly interested in my big news.

"I was never going out with Drew Mai. She attacked me at school. I'm in love with Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena Chase, my father's enemy."

The audience started flipping out.

"This song was the first song I ever wrote for her."

_This is what I look like today_

_And I'm trying not to pull out my hair_

_I'm trying hard to grow it but I'm far too shy to show it out there_

_That is probably why I like wearing hats_

_There's no denying I'm deferring the facts_

_Avoiding confrontation lacks tact in a situation_

_Behind every line is a lesson yet to learn_

_And if you asked me_

_The feeling that I'm feeling is overwhelming_

_And oh_

_It goes to show_

_There's so much to know_

_I wrote this for my prettiest friend_

_But while trying not to prove that I care_

_I was trying not to make all my moves in one motion and scare her away_

_She can't see she's making me crazy now_

_I don't believe she knows she's amazing _

_How she has me holding my breath_

_So I'll never guess _

_That I'm a none such unsuitable_

_Suited for her_

_And if you asked me_

_The feeling that I'm feeling is complimentary _

_And oh_

_It goes to show _

_There moral of the story is boy loves girl and so on_

_But the way it unfolds_

_Has yet to be told_

_I know that i_

_Should be brave_

_Even pretty can be seen by the blind_

_I know that i4cannot wait_

_Until the day we finally learn how to find each other redefining open minds_

_And if you asked me _

_The feeling that I'm feeling is overjoyed_

_And it's golden_

_It goes to show then_

_The ending of this song should be left alone and so on_

_Cuz the way it unfolds _

_Has yet to be told_

As I sang I searched for Annabeth in the crowd. I couldn't find her and started to worry about if she was around or not.

"These next few songs I wrote over the last few days while she was angry with me"

_You've got the best of both worlds_

_You're the kind of girl who can take down a man_

_And lift him back up again_

_You are strong but you're needy_

_Humble but you're greedy_

_And based on your body language and shoddy cursive I've been reading_

_Your style is quite selective_

_Though your mind is rather restless_

_Well I guess it just suggests that this is just what I've been in since_

_And what a beautiful mess this is_

_It's like picking up trash in dresses_

_Well it kind of hurts when the kind of words you write_

_Kind of turn themselves into knives_

_And don't mind my nerves _

_You could call it fiction_

_But I like being submerged_

_In your contradictions dear_

_Cuz here we are_

_Here we are_

_Although you were biased_

_I loved your advice_

_Your comebacks they're quick_

_And probably have to do with your insecurities_

_There's no shame in being crazy_

_Depending how you take the_

_Words I'm paraphrasing_

_This relationship we're staging_

_What a beautiful mess_

_This is_

_It's like picking up trash in dresses_

_Well it kind of hurts _

_When the kind of words you say_

_Kind of turn themselves into blades_

_Kind and courteous is a life I've heard _

_But it's nice to say_

_That we've played in the dirt oh dear_

_Cuz here we are _

_Here we are_

_(Here we are __**x7**__)_

_We're still here_

_And what a beautiful mess this is_

_It's like taking a guess_

_When the only answer is yes_

_Through timeless words_

_And priceless pictures_

_We'll fly like birds _

_Not of this earth_

_And times they turn in harsh disfigures_

_But that's no concern_

_When we're wounded together_

_And we tore our dresses and stained our shirts_

_But it's nice today_

_Oh the wait was so worth it_

-Applause-

_Well go make your next choice_

_Be your best choice _

_And if you're looking for a boy with a voice _

_Well baby I'm single_

_Are you in the mood for some dude?_

_Are you in the mood to be subdued?_

_Or would you rather just mingle_

_Let's get set then_

_To go then_

_Well let us jet set _

_We'll be like the Jetsons_

_You can be Jane my wife_

_Should I marry Jane tonight?_

_See I would _

_If I could _

_I'd do most anything_

_Spontaneously_

_We can keep chilling like ice cream filling_

_We can cool in the gang if you'd rather hang_

_Ain't no thing_

_I could be lugubrious with you_

_I got no ifs ands ors_

_No wits or whats about it_

_But this place is getting crowded and my house is two blocks away_

_Or maybe closer_

_I would _

_If I could _

_I'd do most anything_

_Spontaneously_

_You know I would_

_If I could_

_I'll do anything_

_Spontaneously_

_If you could be nimble_

_You'd have it simple just like me_

_So go on and try it_

_Do not deny yourself your freedom_

_So step on um to the plate_

_Get a date with me __**(supposed to be "with Mraz")**_

_See you better act fast_

_Because supplies they never last_

_Now did you know?_

_This is a limited time offer_

_So go make your mind up_

_Before our times up_

_You better start winding it up_

_Because the party's almost over_

_See how I would _

_If I could _

_I'd do most anything_

_Spontaneously_

_You know I would_

_And I can prove it_

_I'll do anything_

_Spontaneously_

"This next song is for Annabeth and my wonderful mother." I said, "And mom if you're watching, the chorus is talking about in the future. Don't have a heart attack. You'll understand when you hear it. Now I need everyone to sing along with me."

The crowd cheered.

"Your job is to go like this." I said

"La lalalala la! La lalalala la!" I sang sounding a bit like Elmo.

The audience laughed.

"Come on!" I yelled

_La_

_Lalalala_

_La_

_La_

_Lalalala_

_La_

_Lalalala_

_Whatever mama say you best do_

_Whatever mama say you best do it_

_Whatever mama say_

_You better listen to your mama_

I heard a bunch of women (mothers I assumed) cheering.

_Wash your face_

_Use some soap_

_Make your bed_

_Fold your clothes_

_Clean your dishes _

_Chew your food_

_Don't talk back_

_Don't be rude_

_Take your shoes off at the door_

_Don't track no mud along this floor_

_Don't forget to take the garbage out_

_Don't want no excuses anymore_

_Call your sister_

_Cut the grass_

_Think you're smart_

_Not so fast_

_Take your fingers off that remote control_

_Because Mama's watching that_

_Do the dishes_

_Feed the dog_

_Take out the cat_

_And praise the lord_

_It wouldn't hurt you to go to church_

_Any once and a while just get going_

_What my mama say_

_Is what I'm gonna do_

_Mama said that I should settle down_

_With a girl like you_

_I'm gonna work real hard _

_It's what I'm gonna do_

_I'm gonna give you all my loving and make you a mama too_

_Baby that's what_

_I'm gonna do_

_I'm gonna make you_

_A mama too_

_La_

_Lalalala_

_La_

_La_

_Lalalala_

_Whatever mama say you best do_

_Whatever mama say you best do it_

_Whatever mama say_

_You better listen to your mama_

_I won't lean back in my chair_

_I will not run down the stairs_

_And in case of emergency_

_I'll wear some fresh underwear_

_I'll take the car in_

_When it's in need of repair_

_I'm gonna get myself a job_

_But I won't cut my hair_

_I beg your pardon_

_That's what my mama say_

_Boy don't get smart and_

_Don't talk to me that way_

_Who do you think you are boy?_

_You better behave_

_I gave you life child I can take it away_

_What mama say_

_I'm gonna do_

_Mama said that I should settle down with a girl like you_

_I'm gonna work real hard_

_It's what I wanna do_

_I'm gonna give you all my loving _

_And make you a mama too_

_Sugar that's what I'm gonna do_

_I'm gonna make you a mama too_

_Singing_

_La_

_La_

_La_

_La_

_Lalalala_

_Lalalala_

_Lalalala_

_Whatever mama say you best do_

_Whatever mama say you best do it_

_Whatever __mama__say_

_You better listen to your mama_

Everyone (especially the moms) clapped.

"Before I continue with the concert my very good friend wrote a few songs for his girl" I said

Everyone looked a little confused.

Noah came up with his guitar. We man hugged.

"Um Hi" he started, "I'm Noah Keaton, I wrote these songs for Celina Ley"

I smirked seeing Celina in the audience.

_Hello_

_Tell me you know_

_Yeah you figured me out_

_Something gave it away_

_It would be_

_Such a beautiful moment_

_To see the look on your face_

_To know that_

_I know that you know now_

_And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking_

_You know nothing_

_Well you and I _

_Why we go carrying on_

_For hours on end_

_And we get along much better_

_Than you and your boyfriend _

_Well all I really wanna do is love you_

_A kind much closer than friends use_

_But I still can't say it_

_After all we've been through_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_

_As the feeling inside me keeps building_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me_

_If it kills me_

_How long_

_Can I go on like this?_

_Wishing to kiss you_

_Before I_

_Rightly explode_

_This double life I lead isn't healthy for me_

_In fact it makes me nervous_

_If I get caught I could be risking it all_

_Cause maybe there's a lot that I miss_

_In case I'm wrong_

_Well, all I really wanna do is love you_

_A kind much closer than friends use_

_But I still can't say it_

_After all we've been through_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_

_As the feeling inside me keeps building_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me_

_If it kills me_

_If I should be so bold_

_I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand_

_I'd tell you from the start how I longed to be your man_

_But I never said a word_

_I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again_

_Well all I really wanna do is love you_

_A kind much closer than friends use_

_But I still can't say it_

_After all we've been through_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_

_As the feeling inside me keeps building_

_And I will find a way to you if it kills me_

_If it kills me_

_If it kills me_

_I think it might kill me_

_And all I really want from you is to feel me_

_Yeah, the feeling inside me keeps building_

_I'll find a way to you if it kills me_

_If it kills me_

_It might kill me_

For the next song I promised to sing back up for Noah.

_Oh ohhhhhhh oh whoa whoa_

_Let me tell you now _

_ohhhhhhh_

_When I had you to myself_

_I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you_

_Stand out in a crowd_

_But someone picked you from the bunch_

_One glance was all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me_

_(To take a second look)_

_Oh baby, give me one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me?_

_(Back in your heart)_

_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_(I want you back)_

_Yes I do now_

_(I want you back)_

_Ooh ooh baby_

_(I want you back)_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_(I want you back)_

_Na na na na_

_Tryin' to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you girl_

_That I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on_

_I leave tear stains on the ground_

_Following the girl_

_I didn't even want around_

_Let me tell you now_

_Oh baby all I need is one more chance_

_(To show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me?_

_(Back in your heart)_

_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go_

_(Let you go baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_Uh huh_

_(A buh buh buh buh {2x})_

_All I want_

_(A buh buh buh buh)_

_All I need_

_(A buh buh buh buh)_

_All I want_

_(A buh buh buh buh)_

_All I need_

_Baby baby (ooh)_

_(I want you back)_

_Forget what happened then_

_(I want you back)_

_Oh baby I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_(I want you back)_

_Spare me of this cause_

_Oh baby I need one more chance _

_I tell you that I love you_

_(Oh oh oh)_

_I want you back_

I could still see Celina. She had tears in her eyes and looked shocked.

Noah walked off stage and I returned to the mike.

"That's Noah everyone. Now this next song I need Annabeth to sing with me" I said, "I was working on this song before I met her but I couldn't finish it until after our first date."

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you_

I started.

"Come on Annabeth"

_Across the water_

_Across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky_

_Oh my and baby I'm trying_

"Don't make me sing it on my own Annabeth" I said

Then in a high voice I sang

_Boy I hear you _

_In my dreams_

"I can only sing so high!" I warned

_**I feel you whisper **_

_**Across the sea**_

_**I keep you with me in my heart**_

_**You make it easier when life gets hard**_

I turned around and saw Annabeth walking onstage holding a microphone

"Ladies and gentlemen, the beautiful Annabeth Chase!"

I called

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**I'm lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooooh oooooh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

___Every time we say goodbye_

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you**_

_**I promise you **_

_**I will**_

_And I'm_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_And so I'm sailing_

_Through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You hear the music _

_Fill the air_

_I put a flower in your hair_

_**Though the breezes**_

_**Through the trees**_

_**Are oh so pretty**_

_**You're all I see**_

_**As the world keeps **_

_**Spinning round**_

_**You hold me right here right now**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooooh oooooh**_

Annabeth and I stared deep into each other's eyes as we sang the last notes. I leaned in and gave her a small quick kiss. The audience went wild.

I motioned for a stage hand to bring a copy of the lyrics to the duet I'd written.

"I have another duet if the lovely Annabeth Chase would be so kind as to sing with me again." I said

Everyone screamed and Annabeth nodded and took the lyrics.

I traded my acoustic guitar for an electric one.

_Did you get my message? _

_The one I left_

_While I was trying to condense everything that I meant_

_In a minute or less when I called to confess_

_And make all of my stresses go bye-bye_

_**Did you get my message? **_

_**You didn't I guess**_

_**Cuz if you did **_

_**You would have called me with your sweet intent**_

_**And we could give it a rest**_

_**Instead of beating my breast**_

_**And making all of the pressure go sky high**_

_Do you ever wonder what happens to the words that we send?_

_Do they bend? _

_Do they break?_

_From the flight that they take_

_And come back together again_

_With a whole new meaning _

_And a brand new sense_

_Completely unrelated to the one I sent_

_Did you get my message?_

_Ooh _

_Did you get my message?_

_Ooh _

_Did you get my message yeah?_

_Uh oh_

_Where did it go?_

_Must have bypassed your phone _

_And flown right out of the window_

_**Oh well**_

_**How can I tell?**_

_**Should I call the operator?**_

_Or maybe she know the info_

_Or whether or not_

_If my message you got_

_Was too much or a lot to reply_

_**Why not try this for a fact**_

_Or should you ever come back_

_I'd relax and be relieved of all my panic attacks_

_Well did you get my message_

_And did you get my message_

_D-d-didja-didja-didja now_

_Did you get my message yet?_

_So, do do do do do do you now_

_Do do do do do_

_Did you get my message?_

_The one I left_

_While I was trying to condense everything that I meant_

_**Now the moment has passed**_

_Not much sand in the glass _

_And I'm standing to lose my mind_

_Do you ever wonder what happens to the words that we send?_

_Do they bend? _

_Do they break?_

_From the flight that they take_

_And come back together again_

_With a whole new meaning _

_To the matter of our love's defense_

_At least be sympathetic to the time I spent_

_Did you get me message _

_Oooh oooh ooooh_

_Did you get my message?_

_Did you, did you, did you, did you now_

_Did you get my message yeah ooh oooh ooooh?_

_Did you get my message?_

_**No I didn't hear a word**_

_Did you get my message?_

_**No I'm not gonna believe your lies anymore**_

_Did you get my message?_

_That I want to reconnect with you_

_Did you get my message yet?_

_**I cannot hear one thing you say you said to me**_

_Why didn't you get my message love?_

_That I want to get back with you_

_Did you get my message love?_

_That I want to reconnect with you_

_Did you get my message?_

_**Why don't you answer the phone?**_

"Thank you!" I called, "Annabeth take a bow"

She blushed and did as I said.

"Thank you everyone, good night!" I yelled as Annabeth and I walked off stage.

Once we were out of view of the audience Annabeth and I were attached at the lips.

"I love you" I said when we separated.

"I love you too" she whispered.

"I'm sorry I let Drew kiss me" I apologized

"It's ok. I overreacted, I should have let you explain" she said.

"NOAH!" I turned around and saw Celina launch herself at Noah. Luckily he caught her.

**Noah's POV**

I saw Percy and Annabeth making up after the show. I still didn't know how Celina would respond to the songs.

"NOAH!" I heard.

I turned around was almost tackled by Celina. I caught her and held her up.

"That was the most amazing thing you've ever done for me!" she shrieked.

"I'm glad you liked it." I said.

Instead of responding she smashed her lips against mine. I automatically kissed back. Soon we were off in our own world just like before our fight. I licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth, allowing our tongues to meet. I'm not sure how long we made out for but not long after we started I heard someone clearing their throat.

We separated and I saw Percy and Annabeth, eyebrows raised, with slightly disturbed looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked

"Not that I don't love watching you guys suck face, but it's time to go." Percy said.

Sighing, I put Celina down. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and felt her arm slide around my waist. Together Percy, Annabeth, Celina, and I left the building. Percy opened the passenger door for Annabeth then went around and slid into the driver's seat of his sweet car. I walked over to my motorcycle and pulled out two helmets. My red helmet **(looks like a dirt bike helmet) **and Celina's pink helmet. I handed it to her and saw that she was cold. I pulled off my black leather jacket and handed it to her. She gratefully took it and put it on. I looked at her for a moment, admiring how much better she looked wearing my jacket rather than Donahue's.

I straddled my bike and felt her get on behind me and wrap her arms around my waist. It roared to life and we rode off.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/n yay**

**Chapter 17**

**Annabeth's POV**

The day after the concert Percy and I agreed to get together to work on our myth project. He said he'd pick me up for breakfast around 8:00.

I woke up at 7:00; I was never a late sleeper. I took a shower and got dressed. I didn't bother drying my hair. It always curled well when I let it air dry. My outfit for the day consisted of a navy blue tube top that had layers of ruffles and a white and light blue striped tie, a tan blazer-like jacket, jeans, and blue flats. I wore a minimal amount of make-up. After digging through my closet I found the bag I was looking for. It was a dark brown leather American Eagle bag, big enough to fit a few books, my laptop, and my wallet. It also had a cute little pink and white polka dotted scarf tied to the handle. I put my computer, mythology book and notebook, and my wallet in it.

Just as I was finishing up I heard the doorbell ring. I could hear Helen greeting Percy and inviting him in. I swiped some lip gloss on and went to meet Percy.

"Hi are you ready to go?" I said

"Yeah, bye Mrs. Chase" he said politely.

"Bye you two, and call me Helen." She said.

We walked outside and I looked around for "Blackjack".

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"I thought we could walk, it's not far." He said.

"Ok" I agreed

"By the way…" he started.

"Yes?" I said turning to him.

He leaned down and gave me a short sweet kiss

"Hi" he said with a goofy smile.

"Hi" I replied. He held out his hand and we walked down the street.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up at 7:15 the day after the concert. I told Annabeth I would pick her up at 8:00 to get breakfast and work on our mythology project. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I wore a New York Yankees shirt and jeans. I was finished getting ready around 7:30. I went into the kitchen where my mom was making blue pancakes. Yes please!

I sat down and scarfed down five.

"I thought you were getting breakfast with Annabeth" my mom said

"I am" I answered in between my fifth and sixth pancake.

"Then why are you eating pancakes?" she asked

"Because a) they are amazing, and b) I'm walking to pick her up which will make me hungry, and c) if I don't eat now I will die of starvation before I get out of the building." I said simply.

She rolled her eyes but said nothing else. After I ate I put my laptop, myth notebook, wallet, house keys , and, of course, my song book in my back pack. I picked up my favorite pair of sunglasses, given to me by my cousin on my dad's side, Apollo, and left.

The walk to Annabeth's apartment was pretty short and it was nice outside. Nobody seemed to recognize me without seeing my eyes.

I knocked on the door of Annabeth's apartment and was greeted by her stepmother.

"Hello Percy" she said

"Good morning" I replied

"Annabeth will be right down" she told me.

As if on cue Annabeth walked in.

"Hi are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, bye Mrs. Chase"

"Bye you two, and call me Helen." She said.

We walked outside and Annabeth looked around. She turned to me looking confused.

"Where's your car?" she asked

"I thought we could walk, it's not far." I said.

"Ok" she agreed

"By the way…"

"Yes?" she said as she turned to me.

I leaned in and gave her a quick peck.

"Hi" I said smiling goofily.

"Hi" she giggled.

I offered her my hand and we started walking hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"My favorite coffee shop, Java Joe's. It's where I first started playing." I answered.

I smiled fondly thinking of Java Joe's. I liked playing there because no one hounded me for autographs or swarmed me. I was just a guy playing guitar in a coffee house.

We reached it in five minutes. I waved to the guy behind the counter, Jason. We were pretty good friends. He was almost always working when I was there.

I lead Annabeth to my booth in the back. It was cozy and private. She started pulling out her notebook and computer and I followed suit.

"So we can do the story about Athena and Poseidon competing for patronage of Athens or the creation of the chariot." She said

"Let's do the chariot. I want to do something where they are working together." I said

"Ok"

We started researching our myth. Annabeth surfed the web while I leafed through the textbook. I was easily distracted but Annabeth kept me on track. After a few hours we had all of the information typed up and ready to present. The only thing left was the product.

"What if we built a model of a chariot?" Annabeth suggested

"That sound's cool but the question is can we do it?" I said

"I think we can if we plan it carefully." She replied

"You _always _have a plan Wise Girl" I smiled

"Shut up Seaweed Brain" she giggled.

"Percy?" I heard someone call.

I turned around and was shocked by the deep brown eyes staring back at me.

"Calypso?"

**a/n dun dun dun! I couldn't remember what color Calypso's eyes were so I made them brown deal with it.**


	19. Chapter 18

**a/n hellooooo**

**Chapter 18**

**Percy's POV**

"C-Calypso, what are you doing here?" I asked still in shock.

"I just got back" she told me. She had been on an island called Ogygia. I hadn't seen her in a few years, not since she was sent away. We used to have a thing for each other. I hadn't even realized it until we were just about to be separated. She still looked pretty good. Long, caramel colored hair, deep brown eyes, heart shaped face… Next to Annabeth she wasn't nearly as pretty as I thought her to be in the past.

"Percy, who's your friend?" Annabeth asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, Annabeth this is Calypso, Calypso, Annabeth." I said quickly.

"Annabeth is my girlfriend and Calypso is my…friend" I continued struggling with what to call Calypso.

Annabeth looked skeptical.

"Hi" Calypso greeted her. She outstretched her hand to Annabeth

"Hello" Annabeth said with a tight smile.

Oh boy, I'm in trouble.

"Percy I was wondering if we could catch up" Calypso said

"I'm working on a project with Annabeth now and-"

"It's fine" Annabeth interrupted me, "I'll see you later"

She got up to leave but I grabbed her hand.

"Hey," I said, "I'll call you later ok?"

"Whatever" I leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head so I got her cheek.

She collected her bag and walked out of the coffee shop. Calypso sat down in her seat.

"Hi Percy" she smiled.

"Hey" I mumbled

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Annabeth is angry" I said. Wasn't it obvious?

"That's too bad. I missed you"

"Hmm"

"I was so lonely on that island. No one could ever stay with me." she frowned.

She put her hand on mine.

"I still love you Percy" she admitted.

I sighed.

"Calypso, I missed you too but I'm with Annabeth now and I love her."

"Hmm, are you sure she feels the same way?" she asked

"Of course she does!" I almost shouted

"She doesn't seem to trust you very much. I walked in and she immediately got angry? Doesn't sound like a very healthy relationship to me."

Then she leaned in and kissed me. I'm ashamed to say I kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands went to her waist. Before I knew it she was in my lap with her hands tangled in my hair.

"Ugh" I pulled away, "Calypso, I can't do this. I can't cheat on Annabeth, I love her."

I stood up and left leaving a sad looking Calypso sitting at my booth.

**a/n I could end it here but it is pretty short so I'll keep going**

I ran to Annabeth's as fast as I could. Her dad opened the door.

"…" I was so out of breath that I couldn't say anything.

"Annabeth?" he asked

I just nodded.

"Annabeth!" he shouted

She came over and looked at me with distaste.

"Percy…where's _Calypso_?"

"She's back at the…" I noticed Dr. Chase still standing behind her.

"Uh, listen, could we go somewhere and talk…privately?" I asked

She looked at me then turned to her dad.

"I'll be back soon"

He nodded. We walked to our spot in the park in silence.

"Ok what's so important that you dragged me out of my house?" she asked

"You seemed really angry earlier"

She just looked at me.

"I've known Calypso for a while but I haven't even talked to her in a few years. She's always liked me and I kinda liked her before she went away but I'm completely over her. I love you. You're the _only _girl for me" I said honestly. **(A/N yes I realize that was a bit OOC but it is so damn sweet!)**

She looked at me for a long time.

Finally she said, "Ok, I believe you. You've always been honest with me. I love you too."

"Um, while we're on the topic of honesty…"

"What?" her eyes narrowed.

"…"

"What did you just say?"

"We kissed"

"YOU WHAT?" she shrieked

"I was telling her how much I love you and she tried to imply that you didn't feel the same way and I defended you and she kissed me" I said quickly. **(a/n yeah I know it's a run on)**

"Well did you kiss her back?" she asked angrily.

I looked down, refusing to meet her beautiful gray eyes.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled

"Annabeth wait! I did kiss her but only for a second. I realized it was wrong and I couldn't do that to you. I didn't want to cheat on you! It was just a kiss and I didn't feel anything."

"I-I need time to think Percy." She told me

"Ok…I love you." I pulled her in for a hug. She stiffened then hugged me back. I kissed her forehead.

"I have to go" she said

"I'll call you…" I shouted after her as she left.

Why didn't we ever get any peace?

**a/n sorry I know Calypso was really OOC check out the poll for Greece Lightning**


	20. Chapter 19

**a/n thanks for all the reviews I just wanna share one that I think is hilarious thanks every one!**

**From:** **Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel**

**O MY GOD O MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE PERCY WOULD KISS CALYPSO BACK! IF HE**

**REALLY LOVED ANNABETH HE WOULDN'T OF KISSED CALYPSO! ANYWAY BEFORE I GET A**

**SPAZ ATTACK I'M JUST GOING TO TELL YOU TO UPDATE! LIKE NOW...I MEAN IT...I'M**

**NOT EVEN KIDDING...UPDATE NOW SO I DON'T DIE! BECAUSE I JUST GOT THIS DISEASE**

**WHERE IF YOU DON'T UPDATE THEN I WILL DIE VERY SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! AND YOU**

**KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS... NO MORE REVIEWS FOR YOU! SO UPDATE!**

**I'm kinda in love with that**

**Chapter 19**

**Annabeth's POV**

After I left Percy in the park I called Thalia.

**(Thalia **_Annabeth)_

**Hello?**

_Hey Thals, it's me_

**Hey Annabeth what's up?**

_I just wanted to ask you a question. Do you know anything about someone named Calypso?_

**Oh my God**

_I'll take that as a yes_

**Why do you wanna know?**

_She just showed up while Percy and I were working on our project. I left then Percy came to my house and told me they kissed._

**Oh my God**

_Will you stop saying that and tell me what you know?_

**A few years ago she was in love with Percy. After he found out he realized he loved her too. She was put in the Witness Protection Program because of something her dad did. She had to be moved to an island that Percy told me was called Ogygia. She told Percy he could come but he would have to leave all of his old life behind. He's so loyal that he couldn't do it and had his heart broken. He wrote Hey Love, After An Afternoon, and You and I Both for her after she left. How the hell is she back?**

_I don't know but I think she wants Percy back_

**Don't worry Annie. Percy adores you. I'll see if I can talk to Calypso for you.**

_Thanks Thalia_

**No problem I'll talk to you later**

_Bye_

Later Percy called me. He told me he wanted me to go to Java Joe's the next day for a surprise. I agreed and bid him goodnight before passing out from exhaustion.

**Calypso's POV (didn't expect that did you?)**

I was sitting at my desk, looking at pictures of me and Percy on my computer when my phone rang.

_Hello?_

**Hi, Calypso?**

_Um yes?_

**It's Thalia!**

_Oh hi Thalia, how did you get my number?_

**Percy gave it to me**

_Oh ok. What do you need?_

**I just wanted to know what's going on with you and Percy.**

_I don't know yet. I still love him so much! He actually called a little bit ago._

**Really?**

_Yeah, he invited me to Java Joe's tomorrow._

**Did he now?**

_Yes…why are you so interested?_

**It's just that…well…I know you guys loved each other before but now Percy's with Annabeth. She's my best friend and she's crazy about him and vice versa. They've had a lot of bumps in their relationship recently and I think you're rocking the boat.**

_But if they can't work out their problems they obviously shouldn't be together._

**They would be able to if they both weren't so stubborn. When they're mad at each other and not together they're miserable without each other. They're both just too stubborn to be the first one to apologize. Eventually Percy does though.**

_Percy and I never fight! I'll do anything he wants, I'm not too stubborn._

**I'm not trying to be mean but I've known Percy all his life. I've never seen him happier than he is with Annabeth, not even when his dad came home and not with you.**

I hung up. I didn't want to hear about how happy Percy was without me. I went to sleep thinking about my meeting with Percy.

**Percy's POV**

"Hey Jason!" I called as I walked in Java Joe's, guitar in hand.

"Hey Perce, it's been a while since you played here." He pointed out

"Yeah I know, sorry. I wasn't even in New York until a few months ago." I apologized

"Well it's good to have you back man" he said.

I quickly set up my stuff. There wasn't much to do but Annabeth _and _Calypso would be coming soon. I had thought a lot about both of them. I knew I was in love with Annabeth and I couldn't go on without her. I couldn't just turn my whole life around to be with Calypso. I had moved forward and I couldn't double back for her. So I did what I always do, wrote a song.

They both came and sat down. Calypso sat in the front and Annabeth in the back. It was for the best that they weren't near each other. I hadn't told either of them that the other was coming.

"Hello everyone, I'm Percy Jackson. This first song I just recently wrote an old friend that just came back into my life. This is the acoustic version."

Annabeth looked angry but luckily stayed where she was.

_It's been nice to hold your hand_

_As we shifted through this twisted abandon_

_I would like to think that you will know your way_

_We have dodged the ropes of rain_

_Well the cats and dogs well they love to play_

_On the handsome fella with umbrella_

_Who once saved you your day_

_And I will ask you to open my door from your side_

_From the inside after you drive_

_Because I wanna stay wet for a little bit longer_

_That's why_

_Warm the engine compartment up_

_While I stand here and think it up_

_But it's a little too early to bury the worries_

_Til this wish is my command_

_And I wonder, wonder which one of us_

_Is gonna state the obvious_

_And I wonder if you already know_

_That I gotta let you go_

_I know this ain't the way I planned it_

_I guess I ain't the great romantic_

_And I'm not doubling back now_

_No doubling back_

_Doubling back now_

_Well before I catch you complaining that it hardly rains at all_

_Let me stop to lock the top_

_For fear of it falling hard_

_By the eyes were ears and the arms are_

_Scars of where the war was waged on words that we heard as a joke_

_How did it drown our love_

_Oh lord_

_When it rains it's sure to pour_

_But when I look in your eyes_

_I fear I won't see surprise_

_That I'm not doubling back cause_

_I wonder, wonder which one of us_

_Is gonna state the obvious_

_And then I wonder if you already know_

_That I gotta let you go_

_I know this ain't the way I planned it_

_I guess I ain't the great romantic_

_And I'm not doubling back now_

_No doubling back now _

_Doubling back now_

_No doubling back now _

_Doubling back now_

_No doubling back now _

_Doubling back now_

_No doubling back now _

_Doubling back now_

_No doubling back now _

_Doubling back now_

_No doubling back now_

_No turning around now_

_No going back now_

_No_

Everyone clapped and Annabeth looked happy. Calypso smiled sadly and I knew she understood.

"I wrote this song for someone very important to me"

_ooh lu lu lu lay... __**(I'm not putting in all the scatting cuz that would take too long)**_

_I'm overjoyed and I'm over loved and feeling lucky_

_like a little boy who's just_

_who's hiding under covers _

_and looking to discover _

_any way to play the part inside his darkened cave _

_the meaning of life it starts at the nightlight _

_close your eyes and hope you see mine _

_ooh lu lu..._

_And I've, well I've seen a thousand things in one place _

_but I stopped my counting when I saw your face _

_erasing memory well I feel as though I've never seen a face before _

_until I saw your eyes, and they're smiling back at me through my tears _

_I've been counting all these years, oh_

_Now suddenly the thousand things I've seen were _

_nothing more than dreams of ah _

_of you and me_

_so quietly at a standstill _

_fortunately you will oh,you will_

_when you kiss me and I will kiss you back _

_and the fact of the matter of is ,oh oh oh ay_

_and I don't know what the latter is, oh no way_

_you see I always wanted to kiss you but _

_I always wanted to run from you _

_Because I always wanted to miss you _

_And I, always wanted to comfort you_

_See I love to comfort you_

_See but, first thing I'd say to you is baby_

"_How do you do?"_

_ooh ooh lu lu lay..._

Everyone clapped and I walked over to Annabeth.

"You know, eventually this way of apologizing isn't gonna work anymore, right?" she laughed

"Is it working now?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms. Our faces were centimeters apart.

"Yes" she breathed as she closed the distance between us.

**A/n Tada! Calypso issue solved. Wait until you see the drama in the next chapter. Music, Magic, Make Peace!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/n no drama this chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****younevergive**

**They left a review for 5 reviews for this story which I greatly appreciate. **

**And just to be clear Jason the guitar player from Java Joe's is Jason Mraz, not Jason Grace.**

**Thalia's POV**

It was about noon when Annabeth called me. She said everything with Calypso had worked out. She and Percy wanted to get the whole group together to see a movie. I texted EVERYONE on my way to the theater. Leo and Piper couldn't come but everyone else agreed.

I arrived at the theater and saw Percy and Annabeth sucking face. Ew. I didn't need to see my cousin and my best friend making out in public.

"Ok break it up!" I said jokingly as I approached them. They both blushed and moved away from each other.

"Pretty much everyone is coming," I reported, "just the little ones aren't." Being mostly juniors, we referred to Leo and Piper (the freshmen) as "the little ones" or "small children".

Everyone trickled into the lobby in groups. It was basically a big group date. We were all in couples. Percy and Annabeth, me and Luke, Celina and Noah were the only _official_ couples. Travis and Katie have been flirting for years. Connor and Bianca hooked up but think we don't know and they've been very awkward around each other. Rachel and Nico like each other but neither will tell the other. Maybe it would give them the chance to get together.

We all chattered as Percy tried to get our attention.

"HEY!" Annabeth shouted.

We all looked at her, except Noah and Celina. They were doing their favorite thing…

"What movie does everyone want to see?" Percy asked.

After lots of arguing we finally agreed on the Three Musketeers. There was enough action for the guys but it wasn't gory. All of us girls ganged up on the guys and made them buy snacks. Once everyone had all their candy, popcorn, and sodas we filed into the theater.

**Time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip time skip**

We all exited the theater talking about the movie.

"The guy who played D'Artagnan was hot!' Celina announced.

"But I'm hotter right baby?" Noah asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Hmmm…." She turned her head and he leaned down and they were off again. I saw Josh Donahue on the other side of the lobby looking at them and felt bad for him.

"Logan Lerman is gorgeous!" Katie agreed.

"I met him once, he's pretty cool" Percy said.

"I don't think he's hot" I said.

"Same" Bianca said.

"Why? He's so handsome!" Rachel giggled.

"He looks too much like Kelp head here." I said, "I can't see someone who looks like my cousin as hot."

"That must be why I feel the same way." Bianca realized.

"Are you calling me ugly?" Percy asked

"No, we're related and we grew up together. Therefore I'm not attracted to you."

"Not that I _want_ you to be attracted to me but I don't think we look that much alike!" Percy cried.

"Well I think you both look very attractive" Annabeth said.

"Please no more corny moments between you two!" I begged.

"I don't see you complaining about Noah and Celina" Annabeth complained.

"That's different. They're a lost cause" I replied.

As if to prove my point, said couple was playing tonsil hockey.

"Now what?" Nico asked.

"Well my parents are out of town," Rachel said, "We could have a sleepover!"

Sleepovers at Rachel's were awesome. Her family is rich and her parents don't give a shit about what she does. We all agreed and went our separate ways to get our stuff. Katie called the Piper and Leo to invite them.

I quickly went home to gather my things and told Hera I was leaving.

**A/n there will be truth or dare in the next chapter review or PM me any truths or dares you want me to add!**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/n Thanks ****Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel**** and everyone else that sent in truths or dares.**

**Chapter 21**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Truth or dare?" Thalia asked me.

"Um…truth." I said. We'd started playing truth or dare after eating pizza and fighting over a movie to watch.

"What did your mom think of that concert Percy had?" she asked.

"She said, and I quote 'I still don't like that boy' so I'm guessing it didn't have much of an effect on her." I laughed.

"Luke, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare!" he answered without hesitation.

"I dare you to…prank call celebrities on Percy's phone!" **(courtesy of Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel)**

"That's a good one!" Nico complimented.

"No! You can't harass my friends!" Percy said.

"Yes we can Seaweed Brain now hand your phone over!" I demanded.

He handed his phone over to Luke.

"Hmm, who should we start with?" he asked.

"You have Josh Hutcherson's number?" Thalia shrieked.

"Um yeah, we met at the People's Choice Awards…" Percy said.

"Ooh! Jake Abel!" Bianca exclaimed in delight.

"You know, I think he looks a bit like Luke." I said.

Everyone considered it for a moment.

There was collective "Wow".

"Emma Stone!" The Stolls wolf whistled.

"She is hot!" Connor said.

"HOLY SHIT!" Celina screeched.

"What?" Thalia asked irritably.

"YOU KNOW JOSEPH GORDON-LEVITT?" she looked like she was going to have an aneurysm.

"…yeah…"

She started hyperventilating. Suddenly she was holding him by his collar and shaking him.

"YOU KNOW THE HOTTEST, MOST TALENTED, AMAZING PERSON IN THE WORLD AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Not hotter than me right baby?" Noah asked. She looked at him.

"You know I love you," she started, "but if Joseph Gordon-Levitt came along and wanted to go out, or do anything for that matter, I'd be long gone."

"Isn't he like, twice your age?" Juniper asked.

"I wouldn't let a silly thing like age get in the way of me and the most perfect man on earth!" Celina said dismissively.

"Can we focus?" Nico complained.

"Yeah, pick who you're going to call!" Rachel agreed.

"Ok, how about…Miley Cyrus?" Luke suggested.

"Ew! Why do you have her number?" Katie asked with disdain. The common consensus was that we all HATED her.

"She just took my phone at the MTV Music Awards." Percy shrugged.

Luke hit the call button.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello?"

"_Yes?"_

"How can I help you?"

"_You called me!"_

"No I didn't, you called me."

"_Nu-uh, you called me!"_

"Listen, if you don't tell me who you are I'll hang up!"

She hung up.

We all started laughing.

"Wait, hold on!" Luke said after he calmed down. He quickly redialed.

"_Hello?"_

"It's you again! If you keep doing this I'm going to call the cops!" Luke shouted then hung up.

Everyone cracked up.

"Oh, Noah, truth or dare?" Luke asked through his chuckles.

"Um, truth."

"Cough*wimp*cough" Travis coughed unconvincingly.

"Ok, what do you like about Celina besides the physical attraction?" Luke asked. **(I got a lot of reviews saying it seemed like Noah was only interested in Celina for sex but their relationship isn't meant to be like that so here we go! And BTW I hate pretty much everything I'm about to have him say. I hate cheesy cliché crap like that.)**

Noah and Celina both blushed.

"Well, she's smart, strong, independent, she isn't afraid to be herself. She stands by what she believes in. She keeps my life interesting and pushes me to be a better person. She's just amazing. I love the way she makes me feel."

All the girls swooned and the boys pretended to puke. Celina tackled Noah. He fell back so he was lying on the ground and they started making out.

"Well there goes _that _deep moment." I said.

"Maybe someone should take his turn…I think it's gonna be a while" Katie pointed out.

"Ok, Rachel, truth or dare?" Travis asked.

"Um Dare"

Nico started laughing and we all looked at him strangely.

"Rachel Elizabeth _Dare?_"He giggled.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**A/n sorry it's so short and delayed. I NEED IDEAS FOR TRUTH OR DARE!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/n sorry guys! I accidently deleted this chapter then I went to sleep away camp for 2 weeks, here's the new update. Enjoy! Most dares come from ****MEmyGREATluck. ****They have bombarded me with reviews about this story. (I'm glad you like it)**

**Chapter 22**

**Percy's POV**

"Ok Rachel, I dare you to…sleep in Nico's sleeping bag tonight." Travis dared.

"…what?" Rachel looked at him wide eyed.

"You heard me" The older Stoll smirked.

Nico just sat in silence.

"Are you going to chicken out? If you are we need a penalty." Connor proclaimed.

Rachel looked to Nico for his opinion but he was still in shock. The Stolls had started making faint clucking noises.

"Fine I'll do it." Rachel said. "But not until we're actually going to sleep!"

Luke wolf whistled and Red glared at him.

"Celina, truth or dare?" She asked when she realized the couple had detached themselves from each other. It was best to take advantage of any moment they were paying attention instead of playing tonsil hockey.

"Dare"

"…I dare you to…got to the convenience store down the street, find a guy, and start singing Call Me Maybe at him then leave abruptly while the Stolls record it." Rachel grinned evilly.

"I hate that song" Celina whined, "I don't even know the lyrics!"

"You have to at least know the chorus, it's impossible not to, that stupid song is all over the place!" Katie pointed out.

"Fine, let's go." Celina grumbled.

"Field trip!" Nico and the Stolls yelled.

Once we arrived at the store, we all walked in one at a time and spaced ourselves out around the store. Celina was the last to enter. She looked for a guy around our age. She sighed heavily when she did. Celina checked her appearance in the cosmetic area and flipped her hair.

"Hello" she said flirtatiously to a guy looking at the magazines.

He looked over and was pleased to see a beautiful girl talking to him.

"Hi" he smiled. Noah was fuming over in the candy section. Jealousy oozed off of him.

"I'm Celina" she introduced herself.

"Aaron"

The Stolls were in position with their camera. They were hunched over at the end of the magazine aisle. The cashier was giving them weird looks but did nothing about it.

"Well Aaron, I have to go but before I do…"

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

She handed him a slip of paper she'd prepared beforehand then calmly left the store.

The look on Aaron's face was hilarious. Even Noah paused his sulking to crack a smile. We all left and returned to Rachel's house where Celina was waiting.

"I hate you all." She stated.

"You have to admit, that was hilarious." Nico laughed.

"Did you actually give him your number?" Noah asked concernedly.

"No…" Celina grinned evilly, "I gave him Katie's"

Katie turned white while Travis flushed with what looked like anger and a hint of jealousy.

"Did you really?" Katie asked.

Celina continued to smile wickedly.

"Great" Katie dragged the word out sarcastically.

"My turn! Hmm…Nico! Truth or dare?"

"…Dare" Nico said finally.

"No one ever picks truth" Celina pouted, "Anyway; I dare you to strip down to your underwear and run up and down the street singing the following four times,"

_Video killed radio star!_

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!_

_I've got the moves like Jagger!_

_I am the walrus, goo goo g' joob!_

_Kickin' in the front seat_

_Sittin' in the back seat_

_Gotta make my mind up_

_Which seat can I take?_

Nico narrowed his eyes but agreed, unwilling to step down from a challenge.

We watched from Rachel's balcony as Nico ran down the street in his ducky boxers screaming the lines.

"Shut up or I'm calling the cops!" We heard a neighbor yell around the third verse.

Nico booked it back to the apartment, still singing. When he returned to us his face was flushed and he was out of breath. He went to where he'd stripped off his clothes only to find that they weren't there.

"What did you guys do with my clothes?" He growled.

The Stolls cackled evilly.

"You'll get them back…" Travis started.

"…eventually…" his brother finished.

"Fine it's my turn, Connor, truth or dare?"

**A/n Sorry if it sucked. BTW I hate It's Friday but it would be funny to watch Nico running around singing it.**


End file.
